In Too Deep
by jessica619
Summary: Jon/ Dean Ambrose was on assignment, his first one back since being injured. What happens when he breaks the cardinal rule. Never fall for your target, especially the one your protecting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Job

Dean-

I was running down the empty road.

Alone, running helped me think, seeing as its been 10 months since ive been stabbed, almost bled out. I was supposed to be taking it easy but sitting at home just wasn't my style. It was nerve wrecking sitting around not doing anything.

Working undercover has its disadvantages but I loved it.

The adrenaline running through you when it goes bad. I missed that kind of excitement.

I stopped when a car pulled up to me.

"Hey man", Colby says.

"What's up...", I said hands on my hips.

"Its been a few months...how you been?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"Usual, just itching to get back to work you know...im so fucking bored...where you been?"

"Had a job in italy", he said.

"And Joe?",I asked.

"Joe still might be there, heard he was coming back today though", he said.

He smirked.

"What?", I asked.

"I thought maybe I'd get to your place & find you with some random chick...any luck in that department?", he asked.

I'm just trying to get back to work colby", I said.

I brushed my fingers through my sweaty hair.

"Did you come & check on me?", I asked.

"Just missed you brother, it's not the same without you"

I nodded.

"There's another reason im here though"

I waited for him to continue.

"There letting you come back for this...vacations over Jon", he said smirking.

"About fucking time"

I opened the door to his car & got in.

We drove to the CIA borrowed offices.

Getting inside almost everyone hugged me or patted my shoulder, I was glad to be back.

"Damn jon its been to fucking long", joe came towards me.

I hadn't seen him for almost 6 months, he was deep under cover.

"I thought you were in Italy?", I asked as he hugged me.

"My target was killed... that's why we had you called in", he said, his tone serious.

"Gentlemen... Denise will see you now", Trinity said.

We followed her.

I was still in my black tank & grey basketball shorts.

Walking into an office, Denise smiled getting ready to give us our orders.

"Sit down please", she said.

We did.

She slid us each 5 folders.

Each getting a copy of our targets.

"The black folder contains information on Jose Fernandez", she said.

"He runs the biggest drug cartel in mexico", Colby said.

She nodded.

"A few weeks ago he was seen in Italy, the day joe's target was murdered"

"Vinny had told me he was meeting him & another man to make a deal... whether it was a drugs or guns deal I don't know, he didn't get a chance to tell me", joe said.

Colby & I nodded.

She looked at me.

"I need 3 guys for this job, joe & Colby said they'd do it as long as you were the third guy...so are you ready to get back to work Jon?", Denise asked.

"More than ready", I said.

"Good, let's get started then"

We nodded.

"The 3 yellow files contain information on 3 other undercover agents...Randy,Hunter, & Kane..", she said.

The pictures popping up on a screen.

"They've been deep under for 2 almost 3 years...Jose is finally letting them move up to be his bodyguards...it gets them closer to the drugs & gun deals...", she said.

"How do you know these guys haven't turned?", I asked.

"Because there still sending information...we trust them"

I nodded.

"The blue file is what you'll be protecting... something very special to Fernandez..."

A picture of a girl popped up.

She was pretty, long wavy dark brown hair, that matched perfectly with her dark brown eyes. Curvy thin frame.

"Her names Lucia...she's turning 21 soon, still under dads supervision... she's tried to run away but he always finds her", she said.

"The other three agents are her guards?", joe asked.

"Yes, this is where you three come in, he needs new guards for her"

"I'm sure we can't just walk into his house & say I want to guard your daughter", I said.

She laughed.

"Hunter is setting up a meeting at this fight club in Tijuana, it's where Fernandez found them...he's hoping to have luck there again...show him you can fight, of course the fights will be rigged for you to win...CIA rushes in...you three get him out..", she said.

"So he'll trust us", Colby said.

She nodded.

"Can you do it?", she asked.

"When do we start", I said.

Getting our orders of where to go, I went home & packed meeting the guys at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2-Fight Night

Chapter 2- Fight Night

Dean-

We packed our clothes & were handed our new identities.

We flew into San Diego.

Joe was now Roman Reigns, Colby was now Seth Rollins, & I was now Dean Ambrose. Seth took his hat off.

"What did you do to your hair?", Roman said.

We started laughing.

He rolled his eyes.

His hair was half blonde.

"Ok haha...Denise said to do it alright", he said throwing his bag in the trunk of our beat up Honda.

"I don't think she was serious man", I said laughing.

Driving to the border, passing with no trouble.

Finding the warehouse Hunter had said they were going to be.

It was in the middle of no where. A few empty buildings around. Batista & Mysterio two other agent were taking on roman & Seth. I would be fighting randy to get Fernandez to trust us more.

Roman & Seth going over things with Batista & Mysterio.

Randy-

We flew into Tijuana in Fernandez's private jet.

Driving to the warehouse.

"We're here sir", I said.

He nodded.

We all got off & Hunter & Kane followed him, I went to the back to get ready for my fight.

"Dean?", I asked the blonde short haired guy.

He nodded.

"It's nice to see you again", I said low.

"You too...its been what 2 years", he said.

I nodded.

"Right after our fight, they'll bust in that's when you grab him & pull him through here, the cars out back..we got you a black suv, you'll have to hot wire it...seeing as he wont question it", I said.

"Got it", he said.

"See you out there & good luck", I said.

Leaving him alone in the locker room.

I went out to find Fernandez.

"Did you see the guy your fighting randy?", he asked.

"Yes sir...not a big guy.."

"Confident I see...", he said chuckling.

I laughed & nodded.

"Dont let size fool you...sometimes the strongest man is the smallest", he said.

Dean-

Romans fight with Batista, beating him hard.

Batista's jaw was covered in blood.

Randy came over to me.

"He's impressed by roman...", he said.

I looked over to our target, he was telling Hunter something.

Hunter nodded & wrote something down.

Roman won.

Seth was next.

He was punching mysterio hard, throwing him against the fence & stepping on him.

Yelling things at him. Our target smirked, again said something to hunter who wrote something down.

"Were up kid", randy said.

He went to stand next to our target as they announced me.

I started throwing punches into the air & bouncing on my feet.

I smirked at randy. Our target looked between us.

Randy looked down at him & then nodded, sending a smirk of his own.

He came towards the ring. Roman & Seth sat near our target, cheering me on.

I started throwing punches & randy threw some too, he had to land them seeing as randy was our targets prized fighter.

Then an alarm broke out & someone yelled cops in spanish.

Randy gave me a nod.

Hunter & Kane escorted our target into the locker rooms leaving him there.

"Package is secured", I heard in my ear piece.

Roman & Seth joined me by the door.

Going in, he was hiding.

"Who are you?", roman asked.

"My names Jose Fernandez... I need help getting out of here...if you do that I can give you a better life, you'll be making more money then you would fighting", he said scared.

"I know who you are...why should we trust that you'll keep your word?", Seth asked.

We heard gun shots in the hall.

"Please...I need new bodyguards, I was going to talk to you three before CIA busted in", he said panicked.

We looked at each other.

"We can go through the back...come on", I said.

We grabbed our bags & pulled him with us, finding the black suv randy said would be waiting.

Seth lifted the hood.

"What are you doing...we have to go", our target said looking back.

"Relax...if I don't pull the wire to disarm the alarm we'll be caught...", Seth said.

"If you haven't noticed this isn't exactly our car", I said.

"We came in a beat up Honda...it'll probably turn off on us before we get far enough away", roman said

He nodded.

"Done", Seth closed the hood.

Roman broke into the car.

Opening the door for our target.

I was driving, Seth had shot gun, & roman sat in the back with our target.

"Where are we heading...boss", I said smirking.

He gave a small laugh.

"Vista Hermosa, Michoacán", he said.

We looked at him confused.

He got up & pressed something into the GPS.

The spanish voice of a woman came through giving directions to a nearby field.

"My jet is there, do you need me to translate?", he asked.

"No...we speak & understand spanish", Seth said.

He nodded.

We had to learn more than one language when it came to working undercover.

"Whats in vista hermosa...if you don't mind me asking", I said.

"My daughter"

"That's where you live, I hear that place is full of cartel...", roman said.

"Yes my men...", he said casually.

"So your kid is safe...", I said.

"Some what...that's where you three come in", he said.

"All those dead people on tv & pictures are because of your men... innocent people kids", I said angry.

"I know...some of those men that you've seen hanged or torn apart are dead because they killed innocent people, some of the people my men kill aren't so innocent sometimes", he said.

"How do we know you wont kill us?", roman asked.

"You just have to trust me", he said smirking.

I looked at Seth.

He raised a brow & we continued on.

Finding his jet.

We saw randy standing by the jet door.

We got our bags.

Fernandez called over Kane who had a can of gasoline.

"Burn it...", he said.

Kane nodded & poured the gas on the car.

Lighting it on fire.

"Shall we gentlemen", he said.

We got on the jet.

Along with randy, hunter, & Kane.

"Where were you three?", he asked randy.

"Keeping CIA away...we saw you drive off with them...knew you were safe", Randy said.

**-Fact: Vista Hermosa is a real place.**

**My dad is from there. **


	3. Chapter 3-New Home

Chapter 3- New Home

Dean-

Finally landing, the sun was just rising.

A blue Chevy Silverado truck was waiting.

Along with a black one.

"You'll ride with me", Fernandez said.

We followed him.

Randy was driving.

Fernandez was between seth & I.

Roman was in the front with randy.

Kane & Hunter followed in the truck behind us.

Randy's phone rang.

He was talking low. Puting his phone down.

"Please don't tell me that call was about Lucia?", he asked randy.

"She snuck out last night sir...", randy said.

Fernandez nodded.

We passed men with guns, watching us as we passed.

Getting to a huge gated house, we got off & followed him.

We got to his office & he gestured for us to sit.

"I need three men who can protect my daughter, who can shoot a gun, & don't mind getting yelled at by her", he said with a small laugh.

"How much?", roman asked.

"$800 a night...you get days off, the guest house out back is yours, all expenses paid, food, pool", he said.

"Sounds like Paradise", I said.

"As long as you keep my daughter safe, alive...it is", he said.

We nodded & looked at each other.

Seth stood & stuck his hand out.

"You got yourself a deal sir", he said.

Fernandez smiled.

"Welcome to La Familia gentlemen"

Fernandez shook seths hand.

He then gestured to hunter.

"Hunter will explain everything...he was one of her previous guards", he said.

"Come with me, I'll show you your new home", hunter said.

We followed him through the house.

The backyard was huge.

There were 3 guest houses.

"The one on the right is ours...yours is the one on the left..the middle one is where our boss conducts business meetings...the pool is right over there...gym is inside that room by the pool...", hunter said.

He unlocked our house's front door.

Handing us each a key.

"You can speak freely in here about...work", he said.

Getting his point.

The house was already furnished, movies along one wall.

Kitchen was stocked with food.

"They restock the fridge every monday...washer & dryer in this hall...3 rooms same size...need anything write it down here & Ana will get it for you...condoms, yes your allowed to have female company or men whatever your used to..under the sink in the restroom...campany only allowed on your days off..", hunter said.

"When do we meet the girl?", seth asked.

"Tonight"

"It's nice to see you again hunter", roman said.

"You guys too...anymore questions... come find me & ask", he said.

We nodded.

"Oh this drawer is where you keep all information you collect...only you will know the code...also uniform is required only when your on duty.. there in your rooms", he said.

We nodded.

Going into our rooms.

Black & Grey leather jackets, black & white t-shirts, & dark blue & black jeans with black boots.

Randy-

I headed up stairs, Corey Graves & Baron Corbin standing guard, they gave me a nod, knocking on her door.

It swung open.

Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can I come in Lucia?", I asked.

She looked at graves & Corbin.

Then nodded.

Closing the door behind me.

"I thought I told you not to leave this house...your dad is angry...", I said.

"I don't care, I just wanted to get out of this house"

"I told you to wait till we came back.."

"I didn't know how long you were going to be gone", she said loud.

"Lucia..", I said.

She let herself fall back on her bed.

I chuckled.

"You'll have your freedom soon...", I said.

She shot up.

"You found guys to replace you?", she asked excited.

"Wow I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me, that hurts", I said clutching my heart.

She laughed.

"Your my friends, the last thing I want is to lose you guys but if you're protecting my dad than im fine with it", she said.

I nodded, I sat down beside her.

"These guys are good...really good, don't give them a hard time ok...", I said.

"When have I ever...", she said smirking.

"Lucia...", I said.

"I'll try...no promises", she said crossing her arms over her chest.

I chuckled.

"Get ready for lunch", I said standing up again.

She nodded.

I helped her up & she went towards her closet.

"So are they cute?", she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry not my type",I said.

I heard her laugh from inside her closet.

"Your cousins my type",I said.

She poked her head out.

"Ew don't remind me that you slept with her", she said.

I laughed.

She finished getting dressed.

"Nice choice dress", I said.

"Thanks...shall we", she said.

"We shall"

**-Thank you to Guest for that information. **


	4. Chapter 4-Meeting Lucia

Chapter 4-Meeting Lucia

Dean-

We got dressed in the clothes we were required to wear.

Ear pieces waiting on the kitchen counter.

Roman fixed us some sandwiches.

"Ready?", Seth asked.

We nodded.

Walking out & headed for the main house.

Fernandez was waiting in the dining room.

"Gentlemen you look fantastic", he said.

I noticed the other guards wearing similar clothing.

I heard a voice in my ear.

"Snow white is on the move", randys voice.

Snow white was code for Lucia.

Seeing the girl from our pictures walking downstairs.

She was in a loose light brown dress with black flats.

Her hair in loose waves.

She smiled at her dad.

"Lucy I want to introduce you too your new guards...", he brought her over to us.

She looked at us & smiled.

"This is Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, & Dean Ambrose", he said.

"It's nice to meet you", she said.

We smiled & gave a nod.

They sat as we watched.

Lucia-

My dad was quiet, that was unlike him.

I looked at randy who smirked, he knew my dad was mad.

I set my fork down.

"Ok I know your mad..."

He slammed his hand down on the table, making me jump.

"Mad is an understatement... you know how I feel about you leaving this house without your guards", he said low.

"I know...I was only gone an hour", I said.

"That doesn't matter", he said loud.

"It does to me...im almost 21 & you treat me like a child...I hate it here", I said getting up & going to my room.

Looking back to see the three guys follow me.

I groaned.

I slammed the door hard.

Dean-

Seth was on one side of the door & me on the other.

Roman was walking down the hall checking things out.

"Clear", I heard roman in my ear.

"Snow whites in her room", I said.

Her door opened.

"Stop calling me snow white... I have a name", she said.

"Is it spoiled brat", I said.

"You don't know me...so shut your mouth & do your damn job because as soon as you stepped thru that front door...you became my bitch", she said to me angry.

I bit the inside of my cheek when I heard roman in my ear to keep my mouth shut.

She slammed her door again.

Randy & Hunter came up the stairs, knocking on her door.

"Go away", I heard.

Randy sighed & opened the door.

She was sitting on her bed flipping thru channels.

Seth & I walked in still by the door.

"Your dad thinks it would be a good idea if for your birthday it was spent in Cancun with your cousins", randy said.

"Really?", she said.

"Yes"

She jumped up.

"Wait I thought it was off limits since..."

"The gulf cartel took it back, Del Rio is damn good at what he does", randy said.

She looked serious.

Randy sighed.

"Why, does he want me to go?", she asked.

"He wants you to be happy", randy said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell me the truth randy you said you would", she said low.

He turned to look at Seth.

"Get roman in here", he said.

Seth nodded & called for him.

Once roman was in the room. He shut the door.

Randy looked at Lucia.

"Your dad is having a meeting, you can't be here for it just in case it goes bad", he said to her.

"I'm not leaving my dad", she said.

"Yes you are Lucia...", randy said.

Hunter gestured for roman to follow him.

Taking out suitcases & packing her things.

"Your dogs are fondling my underwear", she said angry.

"Because you won't do it..", randy said.

"Your cousins have been informed of your birthday... they'll be there waiting for you", hunter said.

"I'm not going", she said.

"Yes you are", hunter said stern.

"What if something happens to him...he's all I have left", she said.

Randy gripped her shoulders.

"I promise nothing will happen to him", he said to her.

"I trust you", she said.

He nodded.

"Good", he said.

She stopped roman & hunter.

"I can finish..", she said.

They nodded.

Roman handed her, her underwear.

"This is yours", he said a little embarrassed.

"Thanks", she said taking them from him.

"Stay in here with her unless she asks you to leave", randys voice in our ears.

"Copy", we all said.

We watched her pack.

She went into her closet & we could hear her crying softly.

Seth gestured for me to go check, I rolled my eyes.

Going I found her sitting on her legs & crying.

I cleared my throat.

"Are you ok?", I asked low.

She stopped & wiped her face.

Without looking at me.

"I'm fine...can you please leave my room...", she said.

"Of course...we leave in an hour...lucia", I said.

"Ok thank you", she said low.

I turned to leave.

"Wait..."

I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry...for what I said earlier...", she said.

"It's fine...im sorry too", I said.

She gave me a small smile & turned back to folding her clothes.

I turned & let seth know she wanted to be alone.


	5. Chapter 5-Lines Drawn

Chapter 5- Lines Drawn

Lucia-

I finished packing, setting my things by the door.

The tall Samoan smiled at me.

"I've got your bags miss", he said.

"Thank you...im sorry I forgot your name", I said.

He smiled.

"Roman Reigns"

"Right Roman... thank you", I said.

We walked downstairs.

I pointed to the guy with two different colored hair.

"Seth", he said smiling.

"Right sorry, not that good with names...I'll remember them I promise", I said.

"It's ok", Seth said smiling.

My dad came out.

I forced a smile.

"Have fun & remember to stay with your shield...", he said.

"I know dad..", I hugged him tight.

He tried to pull away but I didn't let him.

He squeezed me again.

"Please be careful dad", I whispered.

He pulled away & cupped my face.

"Always am...I have my shield too", he said.

I nodded.

Getting in the car, roman was driving.

Seth & Dean on either side.

I reached for my seat belt accidentally brushing my fingers near deans arm.

He glanced at me & then cleared his throat.

"Sorry", I said.

He gave a nod & his attention went back to the window.

Dean-

"So tell me a little about yourselves... are you married? Have kids?", she said.

"None of us are married... no kids...", Seth said.

"Oh are you guys..."

I turned quickly to her.

"We are as straight as they come", I said annoyed.

"Sorry...I was just trying to make conversation, I honestly didn't mean to offend you", she said.

"Maybe we don't want to talk", I mumbled.

"Dean...", roman said.

"Sorry about him...he's an ass but you'll get use to him", Seth said.

She laughed softly.

Getting to the jet we put her things in & got on.

"Your sitting next to her...be nice", roman said stern.

"Why do I gotta", I whined.

"For being rude...", Seth said.

"This girl has to like us & want to keep us around, if she doesn't we're fired", Roman said.

We moved away from the door. Roman & Seth went to the back.

She buckled herself in & I took a seat next to her.

I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry...", I said low.

She looked at me.

"It's fine...I get it, you don't like me...honestly I don't need you to...lines drawn I won't cross it...", she said.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You need some ice for that burn", Seth said in my ear.

I could hear roman laughing.

I turned away from her.

"Shut up", I said low.

"I miss randy", she said while looking out the small window.

A few minutes later I got up.

"Do you need anything...snow white...", I smirked knowing she hated that.

"Yes...can you get me Seth", she said.

I nodded going back.

Seth passed me on his way to her.

He sat down.

I took a bottle of water from roman & drank it.

I could hear laughing up front.

Wondering what was so damn funny.

"Dude you need to chill with her", roman said.

"Why...I don't need to get along with her", I said.

"It's better if you do...we could pull info from her", he said.

I groaned.

"Fine", I said taking a vitamin water from the mini fridge.

I went back to Lucia & waited for Seth to leave.

He gave me a thumbs up.

"She's awesome", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

Taking my seat, I cleared my throat again & handed her the bottle. She took it.

"How did you know this flavor was my favorite", she said.

I had read in her file.

Her dislikes & likes. Favorite movies, shows, & music. Info all gathered by randy & hunter.

"Randy told me", I said.

She nodded & took a sip.

"So...your turning 21 huh", I said.

Conversation wasnt easy for me, I usually liked to keep to myself. She raised a brow.

"Your crossing the line you drew", she said.

"Well im erasing it...", I said calm.

She smiled.

"Yes im turning 21...", she said.

"Have you ever tried alcohol before?", I asked.

"A little wine...nothing else"

I smiled, scratching my chin.

"You have never tasted beer?", I asked amused.

"No...if you haven't noticed I don't get out much, randy & hunter make sure when I do go out that there's none around", she said.

"Well we gotta change that... what about tequila?"

She didn't answer.

"Oh you're missing out kid..we gotta get you that too", I said.

She giggled.

"I'll be right back", I said.

She nodded.

I went back & found a small bottle of hornitos.

"Dean I don't think that's a good idea", Seth said.

"You wanted me to bond with her...well", I said shaking the bottle.

Roman handed me a beer.

"Really Rome?", Seth asked.

He shrugged. Handing me a cup.

"The kid has never tasted beer...who am I to deprive her of it", roman said.

I winked at Seth & went back to my seat.

I opened the beer & poured it.

Taking a sip, it was nice & cold.

I handed her the cup.

"Have a taste darlin", I said.

She looked at me then the cup.

Taking it & sipping it.

She made a face.

"that is not good", she said shaking her head.

I laughed.

I showed her the bottle of tequila.

I took the top off & took a sip.

Handing it to her, taking it she took a sip.

"That burns", she said coughing a little.

I smirked.

"You'll get used to it...just remember not to drink on an empty stomach", I said.

She nodded.


	6. Chapter 6-21Questions

Chapter 6- 21 Questions

Dean-

We both finished the small bottle of tequila & beer.

"Wanna play 21 questions?", she asked.

I smiled & nodded.

She turned in her seat bringing her knees up to her chest.

"So what did you do before this?", she asked.

"I was a fighter.."

"Oh like randy", she said.

I nodded.

"Your English is perfect... why?", I asked.

"I was born in texas like my mom...", she said.

"Where's your mom?", I asked.

"Sorry cowboy...it's my turn", she said.

I raised a brow & smiled.

"Where are you from?", she asked.

"Cincinnati, Ohio...now where's your mom?", I asked.

There was nothing in the files about her.

Her smile dropped.

"She died", she said low.

"I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"It's ok...where are your parents...back home?", she asked.

I shook my head.

"I haven't seen them since I was 15...I have no clue where they are", I said.

"It's their loss", she said.

"Whats your favorite music?"

"Anything really...mostly country...", she said.

We continued to play till we got to the last questions.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend... is it the sour attitude?", she asked.

"That counts as 18 & 19...I just don't have the time...never really found the right one", I said.

she nodded.

"Do you know what your dad does?", I asked.

She glanced at me.

Then looked down.

"Yes", she said low.

The look on her face was a sad one.

She bit her lip.

"It sucks when what he does is on the news everyday...he's a drug lord, a murderer, & greedy...", she said.

I hesitated before putting my hand on top of hers.

"Anyways... Do you know whats going on back home?", she asked.

"Sorry...didn't tell the new guys much"

She nodded.

I realized my hand was still on hers.

I removed it.

"Are you a virgin?", I asked smirking.

She laughed.

"Nope...", she said.

"Are you lying?", I asked.

"That's 20 & no im not...", she said.

"How is it that you've never tasted alcohol but had sex?", I asked.

"I guess randy didn't mind me having guys over as long as I didn't drink, I guess easier for me to say no if I didn't want to", she said.

"So your aware of whats going on", I said.

She nodded.

"Do you believe in love Dean Ambrose?", she asked.

"I haven't found it yet..so no", I said.

I was out of questions, still needed to ask.

"What happened to your mom?", I asked.

She looked away.

"You don't want to know", she said low.

The pilot's voice came on.

"Please buckle in..we touch down shortly", he said.

"Hey that was 22", she said.

I winked at her & she shook her head smiling.

We buckled in.

Landing there was a black suv waiting.

She got in & we put our things in the trunk.

Seth drove this time.

Getting to the hotel room suite, there were 4 bedrooms.

She took her stuff to her room.

We ordered & ate.

"So who's coming?", roman asked her.

"My 3 cousins...", she said.

"No friends?", Seth asked.

"Don't have any...its kinda hard to do that when you can't go out, I've met people because of my cousins so expect a lot of company", she said.

"We'll be your friends", roman said.

She smiled at him.

"That's the same thing randy said", she said.

She finished her food then yawned.

"I'm gonna go take a nap...then we could go shopping", she said.

We all groaned.

She laughed.

"I'll check the hall real quick & then we can take turns napping", Seth said.

"Yup", I said laying down on the couch.

Roman took up the other one.

Falling asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7-Shopping

Chapter 7-Shopping

Dean-

Seth was sleeping, I knocked on lucia's door.

No answer.

Fearing that she snuck out I walked in, the sheets on her bed were ruffled. I put my hand on the bed, still slightly warm .

I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah", she said.

"Sorry kid.. just wanted to let you know it's almost time to go shopping", I said annoyed.

The bathroom door flew open.

She was wet, her body wrapped in a towel. Beads of water slowly moving down her shoulders & neck.

I looked away. Clearing my throat.

"I'll let you get dressed", I said.

I walked out.

Leaned my head back on the door & taking a deep breath.

Going to the bathroom, I stuck my hand down my pants to adjust myself.

Thinking of something to will it to go down.

Knock on the door interrupted me.

"Yeah", I said annoyed.

"Sorry just making sure your good", roman said.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a second", I said.

Going out roman eyed me.

"You ok", he said.

I nodded.

I pointed towards a sleeping Seth.

"Should we wake him?", I asked.

"Not yet...im sure She'll be a while", he said.

I nodded, we started playing cards.

An hour later she came out in jeans, a tank top, & converse.

Her hair was wavy. Light make up.

"Ready", she said walking up to us.

I smiled at her.

"Took you long enough darlin", I said.

"Sorry but I am a woman...I need to look good", she said.

She pointed at Seth.

"Should we leave him?", she said.

"No", I said.

Roman tapped him.

"Come on man were leaving", he said.

Seth got up & stretched.

Yawned & we left.

Getting to a couple of shops by the beach.

She was in the changing room.

"Checking the front... keep an eye on snow white", roman said in my ear.

"Snow white secure", Seth said.

"Ok I cant decide...I need your help guys", we heard Lucia say.

She opened the door & we turned.

I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

She was in a dark blue dress that showed off her curves, she smoothed her hands down it.

"So?", she asked.

"Its to short don't you think", I said.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

She looked at Seth.

"Show us the other one", he said.

She nodded & went back in.

Seth chuckled.

"What?", I asked.

"I just can't believe we're doing this, I never did this with any of my ex girlfriends", he said.

Coming out a few seconds later in a red dress, still short but went well with her skin color & dark hair.

"That's it Darlin...thats the one", I said, she took my breath away.

I looked away.

"He's right...", Seth said.

"Thanks", she said.

She went in.

Seth glanced at me.

"What was that look?", he asked me.

"What look?", I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Dean..."

"There was no look..", I said.

He shook his head.

She came out of the changing room with the dress & other clothes.

We went to pay. We took the bags for her.

"I can carry them you know", she said.

I smiled.

"We're your bitches remember", I said smirking.

She bit her lip.

"I forgot to apologize to you & roman...", she said to Seth.

"No need...we knew you only meant dean", he said.

"Hey..now you can carry all the bags", i said.

They laughed.

Getting outside.

Roman took some bags.

"Have a good day?", he asked her.

"Yeah...have you heard anything on my dad...if he's ok?", she asked him.

"Nothing yet...if you want I can call randy", he said.

"No...i dont want to bother them...if they call let me know", she said.

"Sure thing", he said.

"Lets get something to eat", she said.

We followed her to a nearby restaurant.

We ordered.

I sat next to her, our arms brushed every time.

We ate & went back to the hotel.

A knock at the door.

3 girls stood there, they smiled.

They wore super tight short dresses.

"You must be the new hot body guard"

I gestured for them to come in.

They went straight to Lucia's room.

Coming back out Lucia wore the red dress with black heels & her hair brushed to the side.

"Wow", i said low.

Roman & Seth looked at me.


	8. Chapter 8-Over My Dead Body

Chapter 8-Over My Dead Body

Dean-

We headed to the club the girls wanted to take her too.

Lucia had introduced us to her cousins.

The blonde was carmen, the short girl was maria, the other was Lupita.

I was sitting up front with roman. Seth in the back with one of the other girls.

"Girl we are going to get you so drunk & find some sexy guy to spread those legs of your & fuck your brains out", carmen said.

I rolled my eyes.

Roman smirked when I groaned.

"If your three guard dogs will let you", Lupita said.

I looked back & raised a brow.

The girls laughed.

I smiled at Lucia.

She bit her lip & looked away.

Getting to the club.

Sitting at a table near but not to close to the girls.

They went out to dance, a guy went over to Lucia while she was dancing, I sat up straight as he was grinding his junk into her ass. His mouth attacking her neck. His hands smoothing down her sides.

I got up.

"I'm gonna check things out", I said leaving.

If I didn't remove myself I was going to go over there & beat the guy senseless.

Lucia-

This guy came over to me.

I noticed dean get up, the look on his face told me he was annoyed.

Shrugging it off.

This guy invited his friends over with drinks. He pulled me in close & kissed me. Sloppy, but my dizzy mind told me to keep going. When he moved down to my neck, I noticed dean had returned, he was watching me.

"Lets go to your hotel", the guy said.

"How about we go to yours", I whispered.

He nodded & pulled me with him.

My cousins were yelling things & I looked back & winked at them. I saw the guys stand & follow.

Dean-

We followed them, they got in his car.

Getting to a different hotel room, I got off quickly.

Reaching the elevator they were in.

She signaled his floor number. I nodded.

We got into a different one, seeing the room they went in.

Roman stood down the hall, Seth beside the door.

I ran my hand through my hair.

"Relax", roman said in my ear.

"Shouldn't we stop this, she's drunk...", I said.

"Don't move dean", roman said.

I looked at the door.

I groaned.

"Dean no", roman yelled in my ear.

I kicked the door open.

Going in, Seth behind me.

This guy was on top of Lucia, still in his boxers, she was in her bra & underwear.

"What the fuck", the guy said.

I punched him & looked at Lucia.

She had a confused look on her face.

My eyes ran up & down her body.

I blinked & grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"We're leaving...now", I said low.

"No", she pulled away.

I growled & picked her up throwing her over my shoulder.

"Dean you can't do this...stop...I said stop", she yelled.

Seth picked up her dress & shoes.

Following me out.

"What the hell dean?" Roman said loud.

"I'm not letting her do this...", I said my voice now deep & angry.

We got on the elevator & I put her down.

She shoved me, well tried.

"Your such a cock blocker", she said loud, hitting me.

"You'll understand in the morning...when your sober", I said gripping her arm.

Roman took his jacket off & covered her.

"Thank you", she told him.

Getting back to ours, she took off romans jacket & turned to look at us.

She was still in her bra & underwear, hands on her hips.

"Thank you for messing that up...bravo gentlemen", she said.

I shook my head.

"We're sorry Lucia", roman said glaring at me.

"I better get laid before we go home...", she said.

"That's not happening", I said.

She poked my chest with her finger.

"Yes it is...even if I have to sneak away from you to do it", she said loud.

I caught her finger & picked her up over my shoulder.

Taking her to her room & I tossed her on her bed.

She screamed.

"I hate you", she said.

"I don't care", I said over my shoulder.

I felt a pillow hit my back.

I groaned.

Slamming the door to her room.

I took a deep breath before going to roman & Seth.

They both smirked at me.

"What?", I said.

"It's her birthday...let her have sex with a random stranger", Seth said.

"Over my dead body", I said.

I sat down on the couch & leaned my head back.

I sighed. The image of her in her underwear printed in my brain.

I shut my eyes & imagined my hands running along her beautiful

curves.


	9. Chapter 9-Don't Ignore Me

Chapter 9-Don't Ignore Me

Dean-

Getting up the next day, we sat at the table eating.

Seth went to check on Lucia.

He came back a few seconds later. He sat.

"She ok?", I asked.

"Still pissed", he said.

I nodded.

She came into the living room a few minutes later.

She was covered by a long t-shirt.

She sat between Roman & Seth.

"Good Morning Seth & Roman", she said.

"Good Morning", they said together.

I rolled my eyes.

Knowing she was ignoring me.

"Any plans for today?", roman asked.

"Beach, then a movie with my cousins", she said.

"What movie?", I asked.

She ignored me.

"What movie?", Seth asked.

Annabelle", she said.

I gripped my fork.

She took a bite of her food.

"You guys have shorts for the beach right...gotta blend in", she said.

"We do", roman said.

"Good...im sure the girls are gonna go crazy for you guys", she said.

"We're working we don't have time for that", I said.

She didn't answer.

I dropped my fork.

"Fine you want to play that game...then lets fucking play", I said angry.

I got up & left the room.

I went downstairs to the hotel bar, roman sat down next to me.

"She's so annoying", I said.

"She kinda reminds me of you...alittle", he said.

"Not even close", I said.

I downed my drink.

"You left her alone?", I asked.

"Seth is playing video games with her", he said.

The waitress brought him a drink & me another.

"I don't like being ignored", I said angry.

"Well im sure she doesn't like being cock blocked by her babysitter", he said smirking.

I leaned back in my chair.

Roman sighed.

"She's a good looking girl...I mean did you see her body...nice & tight & those curves...", he said.

My jaw tensed.

He smirked.

"You can't dean...you know why you can't... push those feelings down...way down", he said.

"I know", I said low.

He patted my shoulder.

"How did it happen this quick & to me for that matter...I don't have these feelings", I said.

He laughed.

"Everyone has those feelings, it just takes a certain person to unleash them, for you it's Lucia", he said.

I sighed.

"Time to go back to work", he said.

We went back upstairs.

Lucia was in her blue bikini.

I looked at roman.

"That doesn't help", I said low.

He chuckled.

She looked at us.

Seth was in his basketball shorts.

I went to go get dressed, roman too.

She looked at all three of us from head to toe.

Seth cleared his throat, she made eye contact.

"All I have to say is damn...", she said.

"Would you like us to turn for you?", Seth asked.

"That would be lovely...a little twirl please"

We laughed.

"maybe I should have you guys dressed like this more often", she said.

We chuckled.

"Ok let's go...", she said.

We walked down the beach till she found her cousins.

She took off her shorts she used to cover her bottom half.

I couldn't help but lick my lips as her shorts went down her legs.

She laid on her towel.

We sat down not to far away.

Lucia-

"Girl how do you do it...", carmen said.

"What?", I asked.

"Be around them without jumping there bones...damn", she said.

I shrugged.

"Honestly I never really thought about it...till now", I said.

We laughed.

"Give me a piece of that gorgeous Samoan", lupita said biting her lip.

She gave him a flirtatious wave & he raised a brow.

I chuckled.

"The blonde is coming over", maria said low.

"I'm actually ignoring him", I said shrugging.

Dean stopped in front of us.

"Need anything ladies?", he asked.

My cousins said no.

He tilted his head.

"You Lucia?", he asked.

I didn't Answer.

I noticed his jaw clench.

He shook his head & left.

"What was that?", maria asked.

"He cock blocked me last night...so im ignoring him", I said happily.

"Girl I hope you know what you're doing... that boy is too fine to let go", carmen said.

"He's not going anywhere trust me", I said confident.

"I miss randy", lupita said.

We groaned.

"I can't believe you slept with him...twice", carmen said.

"Hey he is good looking you've got to admit it", she said.

"You're a bodyguard whore...every time I get a new one...your already underneath him", I said.

"It's not my fault my uncle gets you sexy bodyguards", she said.

We laughed.

"What's his name again?", she asked.

"Roman Reigns", I said.

"Don't you love the way his name rolls off your tongue", she said.

I looked at roman who looked a little uncomfortable with her staring.

I pushed her a little.

"Leave him alone already", I said.

"Fine", she said laying back.

After the beach the girls agreed to meet where my dad had set up a private screening of the movie.

I was going to my room when dean stopped me.

"I don't like being ignored...so stop...I get it..your pissed but I wasn't going to let you make a mistake like that...I was hired to keep you safe...now let me do that", he said low.

I sighed.

"Are you done?", I asked.

He nodded.

I walked past him & to my room.

I sat on my bed, remembering randy had never let me drink.

It was easier for me to say no to the guy if I was sober.

I felt bad now, making a mental note to apologize to dean later.


	10. Chapter 10-Buried Feelings

Chapter 10-Buried Feelings

Dean-

We all showered & got dressed for tonight.

Lucia was wearing shorts & a black tank top, her hair in a ponytail & converse.

"Roman", she said.

Roman looked up at her, smile on his face.

"Have you heard anything?", she asked.

"Sorry kiddo...to ease your nerves I'll have dean call", he said.

He gave me a nod & I went to my room & dialed, I had to record her conversation with him.

"Hello", Kane said.

"Hey its Ambrose..."

"Hey what's wrong...did something happen to Lucia?", he quickly asked.

"No nothing like that, she wants to hear his voice...she's worried", I said rubbing my neck.

"Ok...let me check if he's available", Kane said.

I went out into the hall & gave a nod to Lucia.

She walked into my room & sat on my bed.

"There checking if he can talk", I said.

She nodded.

"Hey this is randy...let me talk to her", he said.

I handed her my phone.

Lucia-

Taking the phone from dean.

"Hello", I said.

"Lucy... he's fine I promise...he can't talk now but I'll make sure he calls you", randy said.

"When can I come home?"

He sighed.

"Soon...", he said.

"Ok"

"Let me talk to Ambrose", he said.

I handed dean his phone back.

Dean-

"This is Ambrose"

"Hey keep her busy...don't let her think about her dad, figure something out...", he said.

"Got it", I said.

Hanging up.

I saw her playing with her hands.

Puting my finger under her chin, I lifted her face up to look at me.

"He's fine, we can try calling back later", I said.

She shook her head.

"Whats the point...he won't call back & even if we did call, he won't take it...", she seemed sad.

My hands went to hers in her lap & I bent down a little.

"Your dad loves you...he's trying to keep you safe Darlin", I said.

"Fun fact... I have never spent a birthday with my dad...he always does this...sometimes I think there is no meetings, he just doesn't want to spend time with me", she gave me a small smile.

My hand went to her cheek.

My thumb rubbing it softly.

"That's not true", I said.

Realizing how much affection I was showing I pulled my hand away & stood. Bury those feelings jon...down deep...bury them, I mentally told myself.

I cleared my throat.

"We should get going...", I said.

She nodded.

She got up & I followed her out.

"Snow whites ready", I said.

"Copy", I heard Seth & roman say.

She stopped in front of me.

"Lucia", she said.

"Sorry I forgot...lucia...", I smirked.

"I'm sorry...about ignoring you, im kinda glad you stopped me...randy & the others would have let me do it", she said.

"Don't ever ignore me again... I hated it...", I said low.

"I won't"

"Now let's go", I said.

I grabbed her hips & spun her around.

She giggled & continued walking.

We all got in the elevator.

Getting to the lobby, Seth went to get the car.

Roman took place by the doors, I was next to her.

"Hey Lucia", the guy from the club waved.

Lucia looked confused.

She glanced at me.

"That's the guy you almost slept with..", I said low.

Roman moved fast & stopped the guy.

Pinning him down on the table face first.

"He's ugly...thanks for stopping me", she whispered back.

I chuckled.

The hotel manager came over to us when he saw roman.

"Is everything ok...miss lucia...", the manger realized whose daughter she was.

"Fine just...um", she didn't know what to say.

"Keep him out of this hotel", I said.

The manager nodded.

"Of course sir", he said.

"Snow whites carriage is here", Seth said in my ear.

"On our way", I said.

I gripped Lucia's shoulders & escorted her out.

Roman followed a few minutes after.

"That guy was creepy", she said once in the car.

"Says the girl who was going to sleep with him", Seth said.

Roman chuckled.

"In my defense...I was looking at him through... what is it you call it..."

"Beer goggles", I said.

"Yes that's it", she said.

We laughed.

Her laugh was sweet & her smile made my heart beat fast.

Bury those feelings jon...stop letting them come up. You can't fall for your target. I mentally slapped myself.


	11. Chapter 11-Ex

Chapter 11-Ex

Dean-

Once we got to the place, it looked like a theater.

"Wow", I said.

"My dad had it made for my mom...after she died we lived here awhile...I'd be in here almost everyday", she said.

"You lived in a theater?", Seth asked.

"Apartment is upstairs", she said.

"Cool...", roman said.

She nodded.

Her cousins were in some seats.

Four guys were with them.

I grabbed Lucia's arm.

Seth & Roman gestured for the guys to get up.

They searched them.

"Clean", Seth said in my ear.

I let Lucia go.

She looked at us.

"Ok I get it...you had to do that... I know them...martins my ex..I guess if you want to call him that", she said.

"Its our job", roman said.

"Even if you know them we have to check them", Seth said.

She raised her hands.

"Fine...can we at least have space?", she asked.

"Yes", roman & Seth said.

"No", I said.

She looked at all three of us confused.

Roman raised a brow.

"Fine...we'll be all the way in the back", I said.

"Thank you... wait promise it", she said.

"Promise", well all said together.

"Roman actually has to sit up front.", I said.

"That's fine", she said.

Roman had to sit all the way in the front middle.

Seth took one corner of the room & I took the other.

I watched this guy put his arm over her shoulder.

I groaned.

"It's just an arm Dean", Seth said in my ear.

"What?", I said back.

"Your body language...im good at reading it remember...", he said.

"Well stop doing it", I said.

"Movies starting sh", roman said.

I couldn't pay attention to the movie, I was to busy watching them.

Half way thru he started sucking on her neck.

I gripped the arm rest.

Once the movie ended we all went up to the apartment she told us about.

This guy took her hand as they talked on the balcony.

The guys & I sat in the kitchen playing cards.

"I'm gonna check downstairs", roman said getting up.

He went downstairs.

I could see Lucia laughing at whatever this guy was saying.

"Clear", we heard roman say a few minutes later.

The door to the balcony opened & we saw the guy go down the hall. She came over to us.

"Your not gonna bust in again are you?", she asked me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No"

"Ok thanks", she said disappeared down the hall hearing one of the doors close.

Her cousins did the same.

I drummed my fingers on the table.

Getting up.

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat", I said.

Roman nodded.

When I came back, Seth was checking things out.

"You ok man?", he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be", I said.

He raised a brow.

"I'm fine", I said.

Getting into the apartment, all you could hear were moans & soft screams of pleasure. A name came out once in a while.

Seth chuckled.

Roman was on the balcony.

We ate outside. Once the noise died down, roman & I fell asleep while Seth kept watch.

Seth tapped my shoulder to wake me.

"Guys left...my turn to sleep", he said.

I nodded getting up.

Roman was drinking coffee.

Lucia came out of the hall, she was wearing pajama shorts & a tank top, her hair in a side braid.

She smiled at us.

"Good Morning", she said.

"For you", roman mumbled & smirked at her.

She pushed him lightly & laughed.

Sitting down at the table.

"So prince charming left?", I asked, I don't know why it hurt so much.

She sighed.

"Yes because I didn't sleep with him", she said.

I glanced at her, my heart jumped a little.

I smiled a little, waiting for her to say something more.

"Why?", roman asked.

"I forgot he's a really sloppy kisser, he was just to rough... he also wanted me to call him daddy...yeah thats not happening...", she said.

Roman & I laughed.

"I mean I don't mind the rough stuff but he just didn't know how to do it right...total turn off...", she said.

Roman got up.

"Gonna check out downstairs", he said.

"You guys do that alot...randys team would only do it once", she said.

"Well were not randys team", roman said walking out.


	12. Chapter 12-Del Rio

Chapter 12-Del Rio

Dean-

I smirked.

"What?", she asked.

"You like it rough darlin", I said.

She continued to eat.

I took my ear piece out, turned it off.

"How rough?", I asked curious.

She glanced at me.

Then leaned over to me.

Her hand reached out to my arm.

I swallowed hard, watching her fingers run soft & slow

on my arm, I held my breath at her touch, feeling the hardness in my jeans.

"I liked to be tied up, my hair pulled, fucked till my body goes limp..till I can't feel my legs, left bruised & sore...", she bit her lip.

"What if the guy just wants to make love to you...soft & gentle...slow", my voice deep.

She smiled.

"I like that too", she said low.

I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, my eyes not leaving hers.

We pulled away from how close we were when the door opened.

She continued eating.

Smirk on her face.

"Why didn't you answer?", roman said.

"What?", I asked.

I forgot that I took my ear piece out.

She held it up with two fingers.

I took it & put it back in my ear.

Our eyes met, electricity & lust now in our look.

"Randy called..said you could go home", roman said.

"My dad?", she asked.

"Safe...can't wait to see you", roman said smiling.

She nodded & got up.

"We should get back to the hotel & get our things", she said.

We nodded.

Waking up seth to leave.

I went into the bathroom & put my hand down my pants.

"Fuck", I groaned.

I leaned over the toilet & started pumping, my breathing growing heavy.

"Fuck lucia...", I whispered.

Once finished I wiped myself clean, trying to catch my breath.

I opened the door, Lucia smirked.

"Have fun?", she asked.

"I don't know what your talking about", I said.

She walked away.

Once everything was packed we got on the road.

We were stopped by a truck that parked in front of us.

Seth opened the middle compartment & pulled out a case.

Handing me & roman a gun.

We loaded them, opening the door to get out.

"Stay in the car Lucia...", I said.

"But.."

I stopped her.

"Please stay in the car...I can't let anything happen to you...please", I said.

"Ok", she said.

Seth stayed in the driver's seat, getting ready to leave if anything happened.

"Put your guns down", the guy yelled in spanish.

We showed him our hands.

"What do you want?", I asked in spanish.

"What is your purpose on this road... this is a private road.", the guy yelled.

"We work for the same man", roman said in spanish.

"They didn't tell us anything", the guy said.

Lucia-

I got off the car against dean's orders.

"Lucia..", seth yelled.

I closed the door.

Walking towards the men.

"Baby get in the car", dean yelled.

I put dean & romans hands that were holding the guns down.

"Trust me", I said.

He glanced at Roman, Seth now joined us.

"Dean", I said angry.

"Put them down", dean said.

I looked at the guy.

"Del Rio..I want to speak to Alberto now", I said.

"How do you know Alberto?", the guy asked.

"I'm Lucia Fernandez... im pretty sure you know who my dad is & he won't be too happy to know that you almost killed me", I said.

The guy looked at another guy.

He told him to call Alberto.

A few minutes later a jeep appeared.

the guy inside looked at me.

"Get in", he said to me.

Dean grabbed my arm.

"Not without us", dean snarled.

The guy nodded.

Seth got in our car, two guys joined him.

I got in the jeep, dean & roman on either side of me.

I wanted to ask dean about him calling me baby but right now wasn't the time.

They drove us to a warehouse.

I smiled when I saw Alberto,he use to be my old bodyguard.

Roman got off & I jumped out.

I went to hug him.


	13. Chapter 13-Alberto

Chapter 13- Alberto

Dean-

She went over & hugged this man.

He looked at us.

Roman put a hat on & tucked his hair into it.

"These are your new guards, sorry about the stop fellas, they didn't let us know...said you would pass friday..", he said.

"Last minute change", roman said.

"They use to do that to me too", he said.

"Alberto was my first & longest guard..since I was little...", she said.

"Such a trouble maker this one", he said.

She chuckled.

"If you do as good as I hope...you'll end up like Alberto...one of the main bosses", she said.

"This is where Randy's group is heading?", Seth asked.

She nodded.

Alberto kept glancing at roman.

"Do I know you?", he asked him.

"Don't think so...maybe you've seen me fight in Tijuana...", he said crossing his arms.

"Sorry forgot to introduce you...Alberto this is Roman, Dean, & Seth", she said.

"I must be confusing you with someone else...this guy's name was Leakee", Alberto said.

That was romans undercover name in italy.

Roman gave a small laugh.

"Don't know man sorry", he said.

Alberto shrugged.

"Are you guys hungry, we've got plenty", he said.

"No I really think we should get going, I want to see my dad", she said.

"Ok...it was good to see you sweetheart", he said hugging her.

"You too", she said.

He looked at us.

"You three take care of her or I'll come after you...", he said.

"We will", I said.

Seth opened the door for her.

Once she was inside.

"If anything happens to her...im the guy in charge of shooting you in your head, Choping it off & mailing it to your families", he said serious.

"She's safe", I said.

"Better be", he said.

He looked at the guy in the jeep.

"Escort them to the jet", he said.

The guy nodded.

Del Rio gave Roman another once over before turning away.

We got in & followed him.

"That Alberto guy...you trust him Lucia?", roman asked.

"I've known him since I was 6...in more ways he's like my father", she said.

I noticed roman grip the wheel.

We got to the jet & got on.

I handed her a blanket & a pillow.

"I'll be right back", I said.

She nodded & then yawned.

Laying her head down.

Going to the back of the jet.

"Whats up Rome?", I whispered.

"We'll talk later...ask her about Alberto", he said.

I nodded.

Getting a juice for Lucia.

Sitting back down, she took the juice.

"So this Alberto guy...why'd your dad wait so long to move him up the ranks?", I asked.

"Couldn't find anyone to replace him that he trusted with me, that is till randy & his crew saved his life...", she said.

"What does he do...packs the drugs?", I asked.

"No he's more of a negotiator...he goes & meets with dealers in different countries when my dad can't...", she said.

"Cool", I said acting interested.

"I guess...he was in italy recently with my dad...I've always wanted to go there...", she said, unaware of what happened down there.

"Never been there either", I said.

She bit her lip.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

"You just did", I smirked.

She rolled her eyes & pushed my arm slightly.

"So whats up?", I asked.

"When I got off the car...you called me baby", she said.

My mouth going dry.

I had accidentally let it slip.

"It was an accident... I say darlin too...wait till roman gets comfortable & calls you baby girl...", I said.

She nodded.

"I was just wondering...", she said.

I nodded.

"You need a nickname too...how about pumpkin or cupcake...I like cupcake...", she said laughing.

I laughed too.

Shaking my head.

"Neither...you call me that & im kicking your ass...", I said.

"Please...you wouldn't hurt me...", she said.

Remembering this was a job.

Don't get attached Jon.

"We're friends right?", she asked.

"Yeah...", I said.

"Good because I don't have any", she said.

She covered her legs & mine with her blanket.

She laid her head on my shoulder.

She sighed & fell asleep.

I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast, I shut my eyes & enjoyed the warmth on my arm.

I couldn't hold in the smile I had on my face.


	14. Chapter 14-Welcome Home

Chapter 14-Welcome Home

Dean-

Getting back to the house, we took her things up to her room.

Seeing two guys come in.

Lucia was in sweats & a t-shirt. Her hair in a bun.

She smiled at them.

"Guys this is Corey Graves & Baron Corbin...they replace you when you need to rest... Corey & baron this is Dean, Seth, & Roman", she said.

We all shook hands.

"Have a good birthday Lucy?", baron asked her.

"Yeah...so much fun" she said.

Corey looked at us.

"You guys can go & relax...im pretty sure your all jet lagged...", he said.

We nodded.

Lucia smiled.

"See you guys", she said.

"Can I have a second?", I asked.

"Sure", she said.

The guys walked out, closing the door behind them.

Taking out my ear piece & turning it off.

"Lucia..if you need me, come & wake me", I said.

She giggled.

"I'll be ok dean...I can't leave the house without you... well three of you...baron & Corey are just for when im home or in the yard..small trips close by...", she said.

"Still...", I said.

"Ok"

I nodded & turned my ear piece back on.

Leaving her room.

"Snow white is safe & sound", I said.

She threw a pillow at me before I could close the door.

"I have to say it darlin...im sorry...", I said.

"Alberto's the one who started that...he read that book to me every night before bed", she said.

I smiled.

"Did I ever tell you...snow whites my favorite princess", I said winking at her.

She smiled.

I closed the door.

Looking at Corey & baron.

"If she goes out to the town, you let me know...she doesn't go anywhere without me...got it", I said to them.

"Yes sir", Corey said.

I nodded.

Turning my ear piece off & heading to our guest house.

I let myself fall on our couch.

"Where's Rome?", I asked.

"On the phone with Denise about Alberto", he said.

"So whats up with that?", I asked.

"Alberto's the one who killed Vinny", roman said.

"That's why he recognized you", I said.

He nodded, sitting on the couch.

He took his CIA laptop out, Denise on the screen.

"Boys any information so far?", she asked.

"Only about alberto...I managed to track the coordinates to the warehouse... I'll send them to you", Seth said.

"Dean I asked you to get close to her...has she said anything?", she asked.

"No ma'am...only that Alberto was her bodyguard at some point...he means a lot to her", I said.

"Well lets hope when we bust in on him..he'll come willingly for her sake", Denise said.

I nodded.

"Don't let him know you know about lucia...he'll point the finger right back at us...", roman said.

"We won't", she said.

"Done...did you get the coordinates?", Seth said.

"Yes...we'll let you know as soon as its done", she said.

"Wait don't you miss me?", Seth asked her.

"Ha your hilarious", she said.

"I miss you too", he said.

"Bye boys", she said.

We nodded & closed the laptop.

I took my Jacket off.

"Why don't you just ask her out?", roman asked Seth.

"She'll probably just laugh in my face"

"Well maybe if you stop with the jokes,she'll believe you", I said.

Seth really liked Denise but he didn't know how to tell her without

it coming out as a joke.

"I'm gonna catch some sleep", I said.

"Me too", roman yawned.

"Do I have to say it", Seth said.

He walked to his room like a zombie.

I chuckled.

Lucia-

I couldn't sleep till I saw my dad.

Going downstairs & to his office, Corey & baron followed.

I knocked on his door.

"Come in", I heard him say.

I walked in & smiled at him.

Randy & Hunter in there.

They smiled.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your birthday?", he asked.

"It would have been better if you were there", I said.

"I know but I had an important meeting, now im all yours", he said smiling.

I nodded.

"I was thinking, maybe we could do a birthday dinner for you this Saturday, have all the family over", he said.

"Really, you mean that?", I asked excited.

He nodded.

I squealed & went to hug him.

"I'll have ana do the shopping for it", he said.

"Would you mind if I went with her?", I asked.

"Not at all, just take three of the guys with you", he said.

"Thanks dad", I said.

"Now go get some sleep im sure your tired", he said.

I kissed his cheek & left.

Getting to my room, ana was in there unpacking my things.

"I got it ana", I said.

"No its ok...this is what your dad pays me for besides you look exhausted", she said.

"I am"

"Oh & happy belated birthday Lucy", she said.

"Thank you", I said & she hugged me.

Getting into bed, sleep coming easy.


	15. Chapter 15-Without Me

Chapter 15-Without Me

Dean-

Waking up the next morning, I got up & showered.

Heading downstairs, roman came in, towel around his neck.

"Hows the gym?", I asked.

"Huge man", he said.

Seth was in the kitchen making breakfast.

He set out some plates & we served ourselves.

"Anything from Denise?", I asked.

"Just that there coming up with something, they don't want to bust in too soon, Alberto might point the finger at us", Roman said.

"Good point", I said.

A knock at the door.

Seth answered it.

Randy & Kane came back with him.

"Denise let us in on their plans for Alberto, roman if I would have known he was the one to kill Vinny, I would have handed him over", randy said.

"I know", roman said.

He nodded.

"We just came over to let you know you have today & Friday off...saturday he's throwing a birthday party for Lucia...", Randy said.

"Ok...so she's stuck inside till then?", I asked.

"No she went out, Corbin & Graves are with her", Kane said.

"I told them to let me know if they took her out", I said angry.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Relax Swagger went with them...she's in good hands", Kane said.

"That won't stop me from worrying", I mumbled.

"I see someone has bonded with her", randy said.

"She's alright", I said.

My fingers drumming on the table.

My leg bouncing.

"If you want you can call Graves & ask how it's going", Kane said.

"Well have a good two days off...", randy said as they walked out.

I got up & got the phone, calling Graves.

"Hello", he said.

"What the fuck, I told you to call me if you took her out...I need to be with her", I said loud.

"I was going to but she said not to wake you, so I called swagger", he said.

"It doesn't matter what she wants", I yelled.

"Listen I have to go, take it up with her when we get home", he said hanging up.

I slammed the phone on the counter.

The guys watched me.

"Your letting your feelings get the better of you Jon", Colby said.

"No im not", I said.

"Don't forget...your the good guy here...don't let your feelings cloud your judgement...yes I know she's innocent in all this, she's really sweet, I've come to befriend her too but that won't stop me from doing my job", joe said.

"And it won't stop me from doing mine", I said.

"I hope not", joe said.

He walked away.

Colby looked at me.

"I'm sorry Jon...I wish things were different", he said.

I walked to the living room & sat down.

I flipped through the channels on our tv.

A woman walked in.

"Hello im ana...I just came to drop off the things you need", she said.

"Dean Ambrose", I said.

"Miss Lucia is home, Mr. Graves wanted me to tell you", she said.

"Thanks"

I turned off the tv & ran to the house.

Going up to Lucia's room.

Graves & Corbin at her door.

I glared at Graves.

Knocking on the door.

It swung open.

She smiled at me. I went in.

She closed the door.

"Hi to you too", she said.

"Why didn't you let me go with you...I gave graves specific orders not to leave without me...", I yelled.

"First off he works for me, second I told him not to wake you, third calm the fuck down", she yelled.

"Don't tell me to calm down, what if something happened to you", I yelled.

"I'm fine, these guys have worked here longer then you, I trust them", she yelled.

"Lucia...", I growled & paced her room.

I heard her sigh.

She stopped me from pacing, her hands gripped my shoulders & she shook me lightly.

"Relax please...im ok...im sorry I just wanted to let you sleep...dean please understand I'll be ok if I leave with Graves team", she said.

Her hands cupped my face.

I rested mine on top of hers.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you", I said low.

"It won't", she said.

I nodded & sighed.

"Ok", I said.

She kissed my cheek.

Feelings running through me.

I wanted to hold her close.

"Are you ok now?", she asked.

"Yeah"

She nodded.

"Good, you scared me a little there Ambrose...", she said.

"Sorry Lucy", I said.

She smiled.

Letting go of my face, her hands leaving mine.

"I like your dimples when you smile", she said.

"I'll try to do it more often when im around you then", I winked at her.

"Good"

"I'll leave you then, call me if you need me snow white", I said.

"I will...promise...this time I will", she said.

"I'm keeping you to that", I said.

"I don't want you to freak again", she said smiling.

I winked at her.

"Dean"

"Yeah?"

"Apologize to Corey", she said.

I nodded.

Closing her door, I looked at Graves.

"Sorry for yelling at you, you were just doing your job", I said to him.

"Next time I'll call, its just she gave me orders &..."

"I know..", I said.


	16. Chapter 16-To Good To Be True

Chapter 16-To Good To Be True

Dean-

Lucia was nervous, roman & I watched her pace in her room.

"Lucia calm down", ana said.

"I can't...my dad said he would be here & he left...", she said.

Today was important to her.

"Something must have happened... something bad", she said.

"He'll be here", ana said.

Lucia nodded.

"Lets get you dressed Lucy", ana told her.

Lucia came over to me, taking my hand.

"Can you call randy?", she asked.

"I'll call", I said squeezing her hand.

She smiled, letting my hand go slowly.

I watched her disappear into her closet.

Roman looked at me.

"I'll call randy", he said.

I nodded.

Before he could call, randy walked in.

"She wants to speak to you", I said.

"Where is she?", he asked.

We pointed towards the closet.

He walked over there.

Lucia-

"Nice choice", I heard randy say.

I turned to see him standing there.

"Where's my dad?", I asked.

"He had to take a trip to cancun...he's sorry", randy said.

"Why aren't you with him?", I asked.

"He wanted me to stay with you", he said.

I sighed.

"I should have known it was too good to be true", I said low.

Ana rubbed my back.

Smiling softly at her.

"I'm done getting ready..lets go", I said.

I would say I was disappointed but I was already used to my dad making plans & then not showing up.

Dean-

Randy walked ahead with roman.

Seth & I behind her.

I moved closer to her.

"You ok Lucia?", I asked.

"I don't want to talk now", she said.

"Ok..you know where to find me if you do", I said.

She gave me a small smile.

I saw her hug family members, the main office had sent us information on.

Some of her uncles were also drug runners, big bosses like her dad.

I saw her cousins were here too.

I noticed martin as well, I groaned. It was getting late, her dad still a no show.

After a while everyone left. She sat on her steps in the hall.

"Don't move dean", roman said in my ear.

I took my ear piece out.

Going over to her & sitting down next to her.

"I'm sure your dad wanted to be here darlin", I said.

"No...he didn't", she said low.

I took her hand in mine.

Our fingers intertwined.

"I'm here...I'll be here as long as you need me", I said.

"Your sweet", she said.

Randy stopped in front of us, his eyes darted to our hands, I let go & stood up.

I put my ear piece back in.

"I'll go wait upstairs", I said.

"You should go up as well Lucia... im sure your exhausted", randy said.

She nodded & he helped her up.

"So why didn't he show?", she asked randy.

"I don't know, all I know is that there on their way back", randy said.

She walked in front of me.

I stopped by the door.

She was about to go in, I grabbed her wrist.

"You looked really pretty tonight", I said.

She smiled.

Seth glanced at me from behind her.

"Thank you"

She kissed my cheek.

Her hand on my cheek.

She walked in & closed her door.

"What was that?", Seth whispered.

"Seth..."

"You looked really pretty tonight", he mocked.

"It slipped...I wanted to make her feel better", I said low.

"Well you've been slipping a lot", he said low.

I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes passed when we heard the front door open & people rushing in, talking in spanish.

I looked at Seth. Randy came rushing upstairs, blood on his shirt.

He knocked on Lucia's door. No answer.

"Shit", he mumbled.

He took out some keys & unlocked her door.

We rushed in. She was gone.

He looked at us.

"There's a tracker on her phone... have them track her...find her...something bad happened", he said low.

We nodded.

"Roman, snow white has escaped...we're on the move", Seth said.

We got in the car & called Denise.

"Talk to me", she said.

"I need you to track Lucia's phone", I said.

"Ok I'll send the coordinates to your GPS", she said.

"Thanks", I said.


	17. Chapter 17-Snow White

Chapter 17-Snow White

Dean-

Seth took out his laptop & connected it to the gps,

a few minutes later our gps turned on & the voice told us where to go.

We found a car parked on the edge of the road.

The windows fogged up.

I pulled open the door, martin was on top of Lucia.

"Crap...", Lucia said.

I looked at her disappointed.

Pulling her out, I handed her shirt over to her.

"Dean..."

"Don't talk...just don't...", I yelled.

She looked down.

Getting her in our car, I went up to martin.

Roman & Seth holding him.

"Please don't kill me", he begged.

I called randy.

"Hello"

"Its Ambrose... what do you want to do with the guy?", I asked.

"Whatever you want...just scare him off", he said.

I hung up with him.

"Sorry dude", I said.

I punched him twice, roman pushed him back.

"Don't look for her anymore...leave...your lucky your still alive", roman growled at him.

The guy nodded & took off.

We got in the car & went back home.

I couldn't look at Lucia. I felt her fingers slide over mine & I sighed.

Her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry dean...", she whispered.

I looked out the window.

Getting home we took her to her room.

I went in with her, closing the door behind me.

Turning off my ear piece.

"You snuck out...really...on my watch Lucia...", I said pacing.

"I'm sorry...dean I was just so mad at my dad & I needed to get out", she said.

"I could have gone with you...why didn't you ask me..", I said low.

"Dean im sorry", she said.

She wrapped her arms around me.

I sighed, she didn't know what she was doing to me.

"Next time let me know...I'll go with you darlin", I said low.

She nodded. Her hands now on my chest.

I brushed my fingers through her hair.

Realizing what I did I pulled away.

She moved closer to me & kissed my cheek.

Her face close to mine, a knock at the door pushed us apart.

I turned my ear piece back on.

"Come in", she said.

Randy walked in.

Seeing him still covered in blood.

"What happened...is my dad...", he stopped her.

"He's fine...it's...", he swallowed hard.

She waited for him to continue.

"It's Alberto", he said low.

He gestured for us to follow him.

Roman & Seth following quickly.

Getting to the middle house used for meetings her dad was in the hall.

Blood on him, he was in tears.

She stopped.

"Dad...", she said.

He looked at her.

He got up & hugged her.

"I'm so sorry...sweetheart...we tried everything to save him but...", he said in tears.

"No...no not Alberto", she shook her head & started crying.

He wrapped her in his arms & let her cry.

She kept screaming no.

It felt like hours, finally he cupped her face.

"If you want to see him, randy will take you...", he said.

"Can dean come instead?", she asked.

He nodded.

I moved forward & she took my arm.

Going into the room, there was a doctor in there, he gave us a nod.

Alberto was laying on the table, blood covered him.

She turned & buried her face into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry baby", I said low.

She cried.

I kissed the top of her head.

I knew how much he meant to her.

She turned back to him, going towards him.

She took his hand & the other was on his forehead.

"Who would do this?", she whispered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

She kissed his forehead & hurried out of the room.

I followed, the look on her face, she wasn't angry, she was pissed off.

She crossed her arms over her chest & looked at her dad.

Her face stained with tears.


	18. Chapter 18-Revenge

Chapter 18-Revenge

Lucia-

I was angry.

I looked at my dad.

"Who was it?", I asked.

All the guards in the room.

Silence.

"Who was it?", I said louder.

"Lucia..", randy said.

"I wasn't talking to you randy...", I said angry.

I stepped closer to my dad.

He nodded.

"CIA found the warehouse in cancun...ambushed Alberto & his men...some made it to the safe house..alberto wanted to make sure everyone got out...you know him...he always put everyone else before himself...", my dad said.

"What do you plan on doing?", I asked.

"What I do best when family is taken like this...revenge..", he said.

"Good...I want names of every single man or woman who stepped foot in that warehouse..I want the name of the man who shot Alberto", I said loud.

"I'll do that", my dad said.

I looked at my dad.

I could feel dean's eyes on me.

"What was Alberto doing in italy?", I asked.

"Lucia..."

"I need to know...", I said.

He sighed.

"You remember the man who killed your mother...", he said.

I closed my eyes, taking a step closer.

"He found Vinny", It came out as a whisper.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me...I needed to know...Vinny killed my mother..he murdered her in front of me...", I said loud.

Tears running down my face.

"I didn't want to upset you...", he said.

"I was already upset", I said loud.

I wiped the tears that fell, I couldn't control my anger.

"Is that why the CIA killed him because he killed a murderer..", I said.

"I don't know...", my dad said.

"Well find out...", I said walking passed him.

I went to my room & slammed the door.

I fell to my knees & cried.

Getting up, I threw stuff around the room.

Dean-

I could hear things breaking.

Hear her crying.

It tugged at my heart.

Randy came over to us.

"Leave her be...she won't leave...you can take a break...go on...", randy said, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

We nodded.

Entering our house.

Turning our ear pieces off & locking the front door.

Opening the laptop we used to contact headquarters.

Denise popped up on the screen.

"What the fuck happened?", roman growled.

I knew the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Lucia.

"Watch your language...", she said.

"What happened?", Seth asked.

She sighed.

"They busted in, we didn't know he was having a meeting with Sinaloa cartel...", she said.

"Meaning they were heavily armed", I said.

She nodded.

"Shooting went down, some of our men were hurt, two killed...we did get Alberto", she said.

"He wasn't suppose to get killed...do you have any idea what they just did...", I said angry.

"We're ready for it... Good...don't forget who you really work for..", she said.

"We won't", roman said.

"Did you know Vinny was the man who murdered Lucia's mother?", Seth asked her.

She sighed again.

"Yes"

"Why weren't we informed?", roman said angry.

"We didn't think it was relevant & we didn't think you would meet Alberto so soon", she said.

"Why did he kill her?", I asked.

"Not much was given on her mom, just the name of her killer...", she said.

"Did randy & his team know?", Seth asked.

"No clue...although im guessing since you know...he does too",she said.

We nodded.

I wanted to check on Lucia.

"I'll update you if anything happens with the Sinaloa cartel", she said.

Knowing they'd want revenge too.

The only problem was who they'd want to take that revenge out on.

"Stay as close as possible to the girl...if they want revenge on Fernandez, they'll go after her", Denise said.

We nodded.

We closed the laptop put it in the safe that randy showed us.

"I didn't know Vinny killed her mother..", roman said.

He was feeling guilty.

"Don't do that to yourself...", I said.

"I was so angry at Alberto & Fernandez for killing Vinny the way they did...", he sighed.

"Now what?", Seth asked.

"Now we wait for new orders...", I said.

"Till then lets catch some sleep", Seth said.

We nodded & went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19-What Now

Chapter 19-What Now

Dean-

Waking up, I couldn't stop thinking about Lucia.

I got dressed.

Randy had called the house & said to report to the meeting room.

Getting to the room.

Graves team was in there too.

Fernandez walked in & sat down.

He gestured for all of us to sit.

"The Sinaloa cartel want revenge as well, they'll be taking it without mercy...whether on us or the CIA that's not clear...the most important thing now is making sure Lucia is safe away from here..", he said.

"What team will be with her?", graves asked.

"I think it should be Ambrose's team... she's taken a liking to them...She'll be comfortable...", randy said.

Her dad nodded.

Looking at us.

"Your choice where to take her...keep that to yourselves... no one else knows where you're heading... randy will contact you when it's ok to come home", he said.

"Yes sir..", I said.

"Now Alberto's burial will be tomorrow...", he said.

"I'll call mark henry's team down...we'll need them for backup", hunter said.

"I'll call big show...im sure being close to Alberto...he'll want to be here", Corbin said.

Fernandez nodded.

"I'll be taking a quick trip to cancun...be back tomorrow morning in time for Alberto's funeral", he said getting up.

Randy's team followed.

Graves approached me.

"We can take today...since your going with lucia...we can take her till after the funeral", he said.

"Yeah...gives us enough to catch up on sleep & figure out where we're taking her", Seth said.

Graves nodded.

I stopped Seth.

"I'm gonna check on Lucia", I said.

He nodded.

I went up to her room & knocked lightly.

Ana opened the door.

She smiled, I noticed Lucia's room was clean.

"I'll give you a minute", ana said.

I closed the door behind her.

Seeing Lucia in bed.

"Lucia...", I said softly.

She looked at me.

She rushed over & hugged me tight.

I wrapped my arms around her.

I kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't know Vinny was the one who...", I stopped.

"I didn't know Alberto had found him...he must have hidden in italy", she said.

I cupped her face.

"I know it's not the time to discuss this but for your safety, your dad wants you out of here...I was thinking maybe italy...", I said.

Her hands were in mine.

I locked our fingers together.

She nodded.

"Sounds good...how long is this trip...do you know?", she asked.

"No I don't but I'll make sure it's a good trip for you", I said.

She smiled at me.

She got on her tippy toes & kissed my cheek.

"You're a good man", she whispered near my ear.

Going back down, her hands left mine.

"I'll start packing", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then", I said.

I left her room.

I looked at graves.

"If she needs anything let me know", I said.

"Yes sir...this time I will", he said.

I went back to our house.

Seth was on the CIA computer with Denise.

"So where we heading?", roman asked.

"Italy", I said.

"I'll book everything", Seth said.

Randy had given us a credit card, so when Lucia went shopping or out to eat.

Sitting down at the table with roman.

"Whats up Jon?", he asked.

I raised a brow.

"You only drum your fingers on the table & bounce your leg like that when your nervous or have something on your mind that bugs you", he said.

I nodded.

"I don't know how much longer I can control my feelings...", I said.

"This isn't like you... Jonathan Good having feelings...I didn't even think you could do that", he said smirking.

I chuckled.

"I know the rules but...I don't know...it's just so easy with her...I've never met anyone like her...", I said.

"Then do something about it?"

"But you..."

"I changed my mind...do what you think is right...", he said.

I nodded.

He got up & walked over to where Seth was.


	20. Chapter 20-Comfort

Chapter 20-Comfort

Dean-

Fernandez showed up like he said he would.

Lucia was sitting next to her dad, she held his hand.

The priest said a prayer.

They lowered the casket & Lucia dropped a rose.

Getting back home, her dad sat at the dinner table as everyone ate. Lucia hugged a man she called big show.

"So what are we doing Jose...I want the man who shot Alberto...", big show said.

"Me too...I don't care if he's FBI, CIA, or the damn president... I want his head", mark henry slammed his hand into the table.

"Calm down mark...you'll have it...we all will", Fernandez said.

Big show glanced at me.

"Who are they...why are they here?", he asked angry.

"There my new guards... Roman, Seth, & Dean", Lucia said.

He nodded.

"I trust your taking care of Lucy?", mark asked.

"Yes sir", roman said.

"Show & Mark were my guards along with Alberto...", Lucia said hugging big show.

I smiled, she was so close to them.

Her eyes looked into mine.

She tilted her head for me to follow her into the hall.

I glanced at roman, he nodded.

Going into the hall, it was just me & her.

She covered my eyes.

I felt her lips near my ear.

"Turn your ear piece off", she whispered.

I did.

Her hands still over my eyes.

She giggled.

"Come on darlin...quit playing", I said low.

She took her hands away.

My hands on her waist.

Pulling them back when I realized what I was doing.

She smiled & grabbed my hands, placing them on her hips.

"Better", she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I wanted to close the space that kept our lips from touching.

"Wanna go for a swim?", she asked.

I smiled.

"I want to I do but...", I looked back at the dining room door.

She pulled my hand.

"Come on dean...live a little", she said.

"Your dad would kill me, I'm working...lucia he's already on edge...", I said.

"He wouldn't kill you...you mean to much to me", she said low.

Her eyes looked into mine.

I licked my lips & looked down.

"What do I mean to you?", I asked.

My hands back on her hips.

"We're friends...we get along so well...your easy to talk too..", she said.

I nodded.

She kissed my cheek.

She rested her forehead against my cheek.

Her hands resting on my ribs.

"Talking to you...being close to you...I feel comfort..", she said.

I shut my eyes.

My hands slid to her lower back.

"What are friends for", I said.

Someone cleared their throat.

We pulled apart.

Roman stood there.

"Sorry...lucia your dad is looking for you", he said.

She nodded.

She looked at me.

"I'll see you inside", she said.

I nodded & turned my ear piece back on.

She walked in as randy came out.

He stopped me & roman.

"I don't know what you're doing or if your just trying to get off...lucia is off limits...you can't have sex with her, you can't use her like that to get information...", he said angry.

"I wasn't doing that...she trusts me...im her comfort zone...", I said.

"That's all you can be...don't fall in love", he said.

He walked back in.

Roman looked at me, smirking.

"It's to late for that isn't it", he said to me.

"Way to late", I said.

He patted my shoulder.

We went back inside.

Lucia glanced at me, I sent her a smile.

Her dad stood, they walked out into the yard.

We followed.

Lucia-

I looped my arm with my dads.

"Your leave tomorrow morning... im gonna miss you, I know I don't say it as often as I should Lucy but I love you", he said.

"I know dad, I love you too"

"Your mother would be so proud of you...you look so much like her...", he said.

"Why are you talking like im never going to see you again?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I don't know what's going to happen...I need you to know that I love you", he said.

I stopped him, tears in my eyes.

"Your coming home...I need you too, your all I have", I said.

He wiped my tears.

Kissing my forehead.

"Whatever happens... your shield will keep you safe...", he said low.

I nodded.

He smiled as we kept walking.

"I saw you step out with Mr. Ambrose...is there something I should know?", he asked.

I laughed.

Looking back to see dean's eyes on me.

He smiled.

I looked back at my dad.

"I don't know...I like him, I don't think he feels the same though", I said.

"Oh he does...I see the way he looks at you, the smiles he sends you...I like him, wouldn't mind you settling down with a man like that", he said.

"We will see...", I said.


	21. Chapter 21-Detour

Chapter 21-Detour

Dean-

We put our bags into the car along with Lucia's.

She was hugging her dad.

"Please be careful...", she said to him.

"I will", he said.

She looked at randy.

"I'm want him back alive", she said to him.

Randy smiled.

"I know", he said.

She nodded.

She went & hugged show & mark.

Her dad gestured for me to follow him.

"Turn your ear piece off", he said.

I did.

"Did I do something sir?", I asked.

"My daughter... how do you see her?", he asked.

I glanced at him.

He smirked.

"I see the way you look at her, if it helps you to make a damn move son...me knowing...go for it..you have my blessing...", he said.

"Why..I mean thanks but I don't understand why your ok with it", I said.

"I trust you with my daughter & she trusts you... if anything happens to me...I know you'll keep her safe", he said.

I nodded.

We went back to everyone.

She hugged her dad one last time & we got in the car.

Getting to the jet I went to sit next to her.

She laid her head on my shoulder, I kissed the top of it.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine", I said low.

We had to take the jet to Florida, then get an actual airplane to Italy. Landing in Florida.

"It's really nice here", she said.

We took her to joe's house.

"I thought Tijuana was home for you guys?", she asked.

Crap. We had forgotten.

"This is a vacation home...when I just need to relax...", roman said.

"Oh that's cool...", she said.

You could tell she was still thinking about it.

We pulled up in front of his house.

He showed her to the guest room.

"How fucking crazy are we to bring her here?", Seth asked in a whisper.

"We should have just gone to a hotel", I said.

Roman shook his head.

"Just relax...im sure by now she's forgotten all about it...chill or She'll start to suspect...", roman said.

Lucia-

"Randy it's just weird...I read in their file that they didn't make much...how could he afford this place", I said.

"So he said it was his house?", he asked.

"He said it's his vacation home...how much do you really know about them?", I asked.

"Lucia there good guys...your just freaking out because of what happened... relax...maybe he wasn't always a fighter...he's a smart guy...maybe he saved up...", randy said.

"Roman is pretty smart..."

"See...ask him im sure he'll explain", he said.

"How's my dad?", I asked.

"Good...just trying to get things in order...", he said.

"Ok...please be careful"

"We will lucy...enjoy italy for me yeah", he said.

"Oh I will...wait...how did you know we were going to italy?", I asked.

"It's where you've always wanted to go", he said.

"You guys know me way to well", I said.

He laughed.

I hung up with him.

Laying back in bed.

Dean-

My phone was going off like crazy.

"Hello"

"Hey it's randy...why in the hell would you take her to his house...seriously...", he said.

"How do you know where we're at?", I asked.

"She called me...asking how could he possibly afford to have a house in Florida when he didn't make much as a fighter...im pretty sure she's gonna ask about it, come up with something before she does", he said.

"Got it", I said hanging up.

Seth & Roman both looked at me.

"She's suspects something...", I said.

Roman nodded.

"I can say I use to be a business man, got sick of it & became a fighter...", he said.

"You can say Seth & I kidnapped you & took your ass to Tijuana", I said.

He chuckled.

"We should get some sleep, we leave for italy in the morning", Seth said.

We all went to bed.

I stopped at Lucia's door.

Knocking softly.

It opened.

"Just wanted to see if you needed anything before I go to sleep", I said.

"No, I'm good...I was about to go to sleep too", she said.

I nodded & rubbed my neck.

She smiled & leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"Your sweet", she said.

I chuckled.

"You might be the only chick to think that about me", I said.

She smiled.

"Goodnight Dean"

"Goodnight Lucia", I said.

I leaned down & kissed her cheek.

"That's a new for you", she said.

A slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm full of surprises kid", I said winking.


	22. Chapter 22-Wanted

Chapter 22-Wanted

Dean-

Waking up to head to the airport.

There was a knock at the door, roman answered.

Denise came rushing in.

"Are you crazy to bring her here...", Denise said loud.

"Thank you...see I was right...that's why we would make a good couple baby", Seth said.

He pulled her into him.

She brushed him off.

"Stop messing around, where is she?", she said.

"Upstairs", Roman said.

"You guys set off alarms with the CIA...if there not on their way yet then they will be...they want her", she said.

"There not laying a finger on her", I said.

"Then get her far from here...now...I can buy you about 30 minutes but that's it..", she said.

"Why do they want her...she's a kid", Seth said.

"After what happened with Alberto...they want to use her to get to Fernandez... now go", she said.

Seth & Roman put the things in the car.

I went to get Lucia.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"We have to get you out of here baby...CIA wants you...", I said.

"Because of my dad?", she asked.

I nodded.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"Seth can hack into anything... he's been watching their move...", I said.

"Why?", she asked.

We went downstairs, she looked at Denise.

"Who's this?", she asked.

"I'll explain later darlin...lets go", I said loud.

"That's my girlfriend", Seth said.

"In your dreams", Denise said.

Lucia looked confused.

"Dean...", she said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

I groaned & picked her up over my shoulder.

"They'll be watching the airport...be careful", Denise said.

I gave a nod to Denise, Seth pulled her towards him & kissed her.

"One for the road", he said to her.

"Damn it..." she yelled.

Getting in the car, Seth had a huge smile on his face.

Lucia pushed me.

"What the hell...I hate when you do that...", she said.

"You weren't moving...", I said.

"How did you know they were coming for me?", she asked Seth.

"I hacked into the system... hoping to hear anything on your dad & the cartel", he said.

We couldn't tell her Denise told us, then we'd have to tell her we're CIA.

She nodded accepting this.

"What about the woman?", she asked.

"She's a good friend...", roman said.

"She's my girlfriend", Seth said.

"Yeah in your head", I said.

I got my bag & took out a sweater & a hat.

"Put this on", I said handing it to her.

"Dean..."

"Please don't question it...", I said.

She nodded.

She put the sweater on.

Roman was racing down the still empty streets.

Getting to the airport, we left the suv parked out front, grabbing our bags.

We stopped near the restrooms.

I cupped her face.

"I need you to go with Seth", I said.

"Not without you", she said.

"It's gonna be ok...I know where your going to be...I'll find you...", I said.

I put the hat on her.

She kissed my cheek.

"Be careful", she whispered.

I nodded.

Seth took her hand.

He needed to get her on board.

We went to check our bags in.

"Put your hands up Good", the voice behind me said.

I did.

"Turn around Jon", he said.

Turning to see Phil. Gun pointed at me.

He looked between me & joe.

"Wow boys, where is she?", he asked.

"She's gone...left with Colby not to long ago...", I said.

"He's lying", AJ said.

"We checked joe's house, she was there, wasn't she?", phil asked.

"I hope you know your all blowing our cover...", Joe said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you see joe...phil here isn't to bright", I said smirking.

Someone cleared their throat.

Stephanie McMahon the principal boss of the CIA stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lucia is under CIA watch...you might have just blown my mens cover...", she said.

She glanced at us.

She tilted her head to the side.

"Go...keep her safe", she said.

Joe & I nodded.

Leaving to catch our flight.

We took a flight to Spain, worried that they followed us.

Then getting another flight to italy.

Seth had texted me that they got to the hotel safely.


	23. Chapter 23-Italy

Chapter 23-Italy

Dean-

We knocked on the door.

Seth opened it, gun in his hand.

"Sorry...you never know", he said.

I nodded.

Looking around the room.

"Where's Lucia?", I asked.

"Her room", he said.

"Ok"

Roman & I went to sit at the kitchen table.

We were exhausted from the flying & running around we had to do.

Seth smirked.

"You should go say hi...she's been worried..", he said.

I got up.

Knocking on her door.

It opened, once she saw it was me, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

My arms went around her waist.

"I told you I'd find you", I whispered in her ear.

"How'd you get away?", she asked.

"Took a flight to spain for a second... we're hoping we lost them there", I said.

She pulled away & I yawned.

Her fingertips brushed my cheek.

"Your tired...you should sleep", she said.

"I just wanted to see you first", I said.

"You did now go", she pushed me softly towards a room.

Lucia-

Waking up, I got dressed.

Getting into the kitchen Seth was on a computer.

He saw me & closed it slowly.

"Good Morning", I said.

"Morning"

"Where's roman?", I asked.

"Sleeping still...dean too", he said.

I nodded.

"How about we go get breakfast & see a little bit of italy?", I asked.

I was hoping he would say yes.

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Come on seth it will be fun... besides you have your phone if something goes wrong or we get lost...please Seth", I tugged on his hand to get him to stand.

"Lucia...", he whined.

I pouted.

"Don't give me that look... do you know what Dean will do to me if we leave...", he said, still sitting.

I was trying to pull him up.

"I won't let him...please please please...", I said, while still tugging on his hand.

"Who's gonna stop roman...he'll kill me too", he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I kissed his cheek.

He groaned.

"Fine...lets go but you gotta protect me if they try & kill me", he said getting up.

"Deal"

He grabbed his gun.

Placing it in a holster hidden by his jacket.

He grabbed Deans hat & handed it to me.

"At least a little cover yeah", he said.

I nodded & put it on.

"Better?", I asked.

"Yes"

He opened the door, letting me out first.

I looped my arm with his.

"They're so going to kill me for this", Seth said.

I giggled.

Dean-

Getting up, I stretched walking into the living room.

Looking around the living room it was empty.

Roman was reading a newspaper.

He sent me a nod.

"Are they still sleeping?", I asked.

"Nope", he said turning the page.

I looked at him confused.

"Then where are they?", I asked.

He put his newspaper down & looked at me.

"One guess", he said.

I ran a hand through my hair frustrated.

"He took her out?", I asked loud.

He nodded & crossed his arms over his chest.

The front door opened, seth & Lucia came in laughing.

They stopped laughing when they saw me.

Lucia was wearing my hat, she bit her lip nervously as I stared at them angry.

Seth pointed at Lucia. Her mouth dropped open.

"Snitch", she mumbled.

I raised a brow & they backed up a little.

I moved closer to them.


	24. Chapter 24-It's A Trick

Chapter 24-It's A Trick

Dean-

"Why did you take her out seth...you know better", I said.

"It's not his fault..", she said.

I held up a finger for her to stop.

"Seth...", I said.

"Well she asked and then she did the face...then she hugged me and kissed my cheek...man I couldn't say no..", Seth said.

Roman laughed.

Seth walked over to the table setting down the coffees.

She held up the bag.

"We brought you breakfast", she said sweetly.

"Lucia...two of us have to at least go with you always...", I said loud.

"I know...", she pouted.

"Don't do that face lucy...it's dangerous especially for you", I said.

She took my hand.

"I know", she said.

My mind went blank.

She leaned up to me and left small kisses on my cheek.

"That's how she got me...don't fall for it...it's a trick...", Seth said.

Lucia giggled.

I put two fingers under her chin & lifted it so she looked up at me.

Her eyes looking into mine, the look in her eyes was different.

"Don't do it again baby", I said low.

She nodded.

I tapped my cheek & smirked.

She smiled, when she leaned up to kiss my cheek her lips brushed the corner of my lips.

I held my breath, if I would have turned just in inch my lips would have been on hers.

She knew it too, her hands dropped from my chest.

We went to eat.

"Dang babygirl...you got both my boys wrapped around your finger...your good", roman said.

She looked at me excited.

"He said it...", she said excited.

Roman looked between us.

"I told her once your comfortable, you'll start calling her baby girl", I said.

He smiled & nodded.

"Well damn...looks like you have me wrapped too", he said.

She laughed.

"Wait im the only one who hasn't gotten a kiss yet", roman said.

He tapped his cheek & she went over to him.

"Just because your my favorite", she said to him.

"Hey...", Seth said.

Roman & her laughed.

He bent down a little so she could reach.

Leaving a small kiss on his cheek.

He winked at me and I shook my head.

"So what are we doing today?", roman asked.

"Sight seeing...", Lucia said.

She took my hat off her head and handed it back to me.

"You guys are...im staying back to watch the CIA's movement...", Seth said.

We all nodded.

Lucia finished her breakfast.

"I'm gonna shower and get dressed", she said.

I watched her leave.

I watched the sweet movement of her hips, her smooth legs.

She turned and looked at me.

I smiled at her.

She turned and continued into the hall.

"You want it bad", Seth said.

I chuckled.

"Slide right in between those thighs...hearing her moan your name", roman groaned.

"You guys aren't helping my frustration", I said.

"I don't think I helped mine either", Roman said shifting in his seat.

"All im saying is...you better hit that before we leave...", Seth said taking a sip of his coffee.

I chuckled.

Roman and I went to go get dressed.

She was in black shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Roman and I decided not to wear our jackets, we had to blend in.

I grabbed my black hat and put it on backwards, she smiled at me.

"You look good like that", she said.

Her hands on my cheeks, they slid down to my neck.

Her fingers playing with the ends of my hair.

I was tempted to lean down and kiss her.

After deciding I kissed her forehead.

She smiled as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Are you two ready to go?", roman asked.

We nodded, she let me go and sent a small wave to Seth.

"Have fun...bring me back a woman...alittle pent up here...", he said.

"I could help you with that you know", she said winking at him.

Seth had a huge smile on his face.

Roman and her walked out.

"Don't even think about it", I said.

"Dude I know", he said.

"Have fun here alone", I said.

I heard him mumble something under his breath.

I chuckled.

"Video chat with denise...maybe she'll skype sex with you", I said.

I could tell he was thinking about it.

I went to catch up with lucia and roman.


	25. Chapter 25-Making Moves

Chapter 25-Making Moves

Dean-

We got back from sight seeing.

Lucia asked me to give her a piggy back ride.

Getting inside we heard loud moans and something hitting the wall.

Lucia smiled.

"I see seth got his gift...", she said.

"What?", I said.

She nodded taking her sweater off.

"I got him a woman...", she said.

"A hooker?", roman asked.

"If you want to call her that, they like the word escort", she said.

She took my phone.

"Yeah...you can send them up now", she said.

She handed it back to me.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Opening it there were two women standing there.

Roman smiled.

"Don't worry these girls are clean, get checked daily...they work for my dad, they like doing this not being forced...just so you know", Lucia said.

"Thank you baby girl", roman said taking one of the girls.

"They come with condoms...please use them..I'll be on the balcony enjoying the lights and ignoring your moans", she said.

Lucia glanced at me before stepping out into the balcony.

The other girl put her hands on my chest.

I removed them.

"I'm sorry...I can't...keep the money or better yet give my samoan friend another hand", I said.

She nodded and went to his room.

I stepped out onto the balcony.

Lucia turned to look at me.

"Wow your either really quick or you denied her", she said.

I laughed and sat next to her.

She let her legs drape over my lap.

I squeezed her calf.

"I couldn't do it...", I said.

"If you prefer a man...I think I can do something for you", she said.

"Watch it kid", I said.

She laughed.

She slid her legs under her butt.

She took my hat and put it on.

"That looks better on you then it does me", I said.

She took it off and put it back on me.

Her hand sliding down my cheek softly to my neck.

Her hand fell to her lap.

"You know I can call my cousin carmen... im sure she'll be willing to help you out", she said looking down.

I took her hand in mine.

Interlocking our fingers.

"I don't want her help", I said.

She bit her lip.

I put two fingers under her chin, lifting her head a little to look at me.

Her eyes met mine.

My thumb brushed over her lips.

"Why couldn't you do it?", she asked.

"Because there not you", I said.

I pulled her to me, our lips crashed together and I moaned into it. Her lips parted enough to let my tongue slid in.

She moved to straddle my lap.

One hand behind her neck the other wrapped around her waist.

Her hands on my neck.

We parted both breathing heavy.

"What took you so long?", she asked smiling.

I laughed.

Kissing her again.

"Lets go to my room", she said.

She got off my lap and pulled my hand to get me to stand.

I stood put held her waist.

"I don't want to just sleep with you lucia...I like you more than I should...", I said.

"Oh...", she said letting my hand go.

"Yup.."

She kissed me.

"I like you too...im not use to guys wanting anything more than sex", she said.

"Trust me im one of those guys but with you it's different...so lets take things slow...", I said.

"How slow?", she asked.

I bit my lip.

"Lets go to your room", I whispered.

She smiled.

"We can take things slow after...", she said.

I nodded kissing her again.


	26. Chapter 26-Mine

Chapter 26-Mine

Dean-

Her legs wrapped around my waist as I slammed her door shut.

She bit my neck and then her lips found mine.

She bit my lip and pulled.

I groaned, squeezing her butt.

I tossed her on her bed and took my shirt off.

Her fingertips tracing the scar on the right side of my abs.

Her hands now in my hair, she pulled me down to her lips.

Laying on top of her.

"You don't know how bad I want you", I said against her skin.

Lifting her shirt off her body.

My lips brushing down her body, picking different spots, letting my tongue taste her sweet skin. She had a scar of her own under her left breast. Her jean shorts stopping me from going any further.

I looked up at her.

"Dean...", she moaned her fingers brushing into my hair.

I smirked.

Blowing softly at the edge of her jeans.

She trembled and tugged at my hair.

I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her.

"Fuck baby", I said tossing her shorts over my shoulder.

My hands slid softly up her legs.

I kissed her thighs, sucking and moaning into her thighs.

"Dean please...", she said softly.

"I'll take care of you baby...relax", I said.

My fingers tugged at her panties, sliding them off.

I unbuttoned my jeans. Any more waiting would result in both of us exploding. I needed to be inside her. To make her mine.

I pulled her legs apart.

"Your gonna be mine and only mine...once I take you no one else can... is that understood", I said.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Good"

I pushed inside her roughly.

Letting out a loud growl and her a scream of pleasure.

I thrust in slowly my fingers digging into her hip.

Her moans growing louder as I moved faster.

"Harder...", she begged.

I pinned her hands above her head.

Slamming into her with as much force as I could.

The headboard banging against the wall.

I stopped turning her over and lifting her butt up, her face buried in the pillow.

I squeezed her butt before pushing inside her slow.

She moaned.

The slapping of skin bouncing off the walls.

I wrapped my hand in her hair and tugged softly.

"Mine...your mine...every inch...fuck...", I growled in her ear, than releasing inside her.

Breathing heavy, I left small kisses down her back.

"That was amazing Ambrose", she said panting.

I smirked.

Pulling out of her to let her turn over. I laid back.

She straddled me. Her hands on my chest, her hair to one side.

"We should have done this sooner", she said leaning down to kiss me.

I put my hands behind my head.

"So about us?", I asked.

She smiled.

"I'm yours...if you still want me", she said.

"Darlin you have no idea...I've never felt this way before kid...no one has ever meant so much to me", I said.

"You mean a lot to me too...you'd never hurt me right?", she asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Never...", I said.

She kissed me.

Her lips trailing down to my neck.

I closed my eyes. How do I tell her I work for the same people who killed the man who practically raised her. Who want to put her father in prison for life.

"Dean...are you ok?", she asked.

I opened my eyes, Her eyes looking into mine.

I smiled.

"Ready for another round", I said.

She giggled.

Her hand reaching down between us, lifting up a little so she could maneuver me into her.

My hands on her hips, I shut my eyes at how great it felt to feel her.

Her hips moving in a small slow circles. She bit her lip.

"Don't tease me Lucy", I said.

I turned her on her back.

"Lets do this slow this time", I said low.

"Ok", she said her lips brushing mine.

She was so beautiful.

I couldn't deny what I was feeling, what my heart was feeling.

I was falling in love with her, no not falling, I am in love with her. It was too late. There was no stopping it, no pushing it away, no ignoring it. I love Lucia.

**-Its been put to my attention that I've accidentally forgotten to capitalize some of the names in my stories. I meant no disrespect to you the reviewers/readers or the guys I write about. I work from my phone and sometimes it skips it, I will be sure to check it over again when I'm done. Hopefully I get my laptop back soon. Also I apologize for using the symbol "&" instead of the word "and", I'll be sure to correct myself on that too. Again I meant no disrespect. I also won't let what was said stop me from writing, even though it did put me off a little. **

**If I disrespect you as readers/reviewer/ writers I'm sorry. **

**If I mess up let me know.**


	27. Chapter 27-Beautiful Scars

Chapter 27-Beautiful Scars

Dean-

I turned over in bed to find that side empty.

I lifted my head.

"Lucia?", I said.

She came out of the bathroom wearing only my shirt.

I smiled at her.

She laid back down and brushed her fingers through my hair.

"Can I ask you something?", I said.

"You just did", she smirked.

I bit her shoulder and she laughed.

I locked our fingers together.

"How'd you get your scar?"

She sighed.

"Vinny", she said low.

I sat up.

Using one of my arms to hold me up.

"My mom died trying to protect me from him, he tried to stab me but my mom pulled me back and it ended up barely hitting me, Alberto was able to get me out but my mom.", she said.

I lifted the shirt up her body till I could see her scar.

I let my lips trace it. Her body trembled under my lips.

"Your beautiful", I whispered against it.

My lips making their way down her body.

She stopped me and pulled me up.

"Now it's my turn to ask, where did you get this?", her fingertips traced my scar.

"Work related", I said kissing her.

"Come on cowboy tell me the story", she said against my lips.

She wrapped her legs around my waist to keep me in place.

"It was a job, I made the mistake of trusting my so called partner to have my back", she stopped me.

"I though you were a fighter?", she asked.

Crap. Come up with something.

"I use to deal drugs in Ohio, I didn't want to tell you"

"Um you do know what my dad does right", she said laughing.

I laughed.

Trying to keep my story as close to the truth as I could without giving away that im CIA.

"You were saying", she said.

"Anyways when we walked in we were jumped by 10 guys, one of them stabbed me, my partner he left me there and took off. I was bleeding out when Roman found me, he and Seth saved my life", I said.

She lifted my chin to get me to look at her.

"I'm glad they did, we both needed to live for each other there's a reason we were brought together", she said.

"I believe that too", I said.

I kissed her.

My phone went off on the nightstand.

"No don't answer it", she said kissing my neck.

"Baby if I could I'd let it ring but I need to pick it up before whoever it is worries", I said.

"Fine", she pouted.

I turned on my back and picked up my phone.

Lucia kissed down my chest.

"Hello...oh fuck", I said.

Looking down, she had me inside her mouth.

Sucking and licking.

"You ok Ambrose?", Randy asked.

I shut my eyes from the pleasure.

"Yup, just...just stubbed my, fuck, my toe", I said holding in a groan.

"Uh huh, ok just wanted to check in on Lucia", he said.

"She's fucking fantastic, so good", I said.

My hand buried in her hair pushing.

"Are you sure your ok Ambrose, you didn't lose her did you?", he asked.

"Nope she's, she's enjoying herself", I said.

"Good she better be, listen I wanted to let you know Fernandez isn't our guy he's taking orders from someone else or at least help, I need you to find out who, all I know is he's related to Lucia's mom Stacy", he said.

"Fucking hell baby", I said loud.

"What?, what's going on Ambrose?", he asked worried.

"I'll call you back", I said hanging up.

I screamed my release.

I looked down to see her licking her lips.

Smirk on her face.

I was panting, I ran my hand through my hair.

"That was amazing doll face", I said catching my breath.

She giggled.

"I loved your conversation with Randy", she said laying on my chest.

I laughed.

"I'm sure he didn't", I said.

"I'll call him", she said.

I handed her my phone.


	28. Chapter 28-Time To Move

Chapter 28-Time To Move

Dean-

I walked out of the room, Lucia was still asleep.

Roman and Seth looked relaxed and awake.

"Good night boys?", I asked.

"We could say the same to you", Seth said smirking.

I wiggled my brow.

Roman patted my shoulder.

"Thanks for the gift", he said.

I knew he was talking about the girl I sent his way.

"So you and Lucia huh", Seth said.

I nodded with a smile.

"I just connect with her so well, I've never met someone who could get me to open up the way she did", I said.

"Speak of the devil", roman said.

Lucia was coming into the room.

I got up and kissed her.

"Hey sleepy head", I said.

Seth's phone rang.

"Denise", he said answering it.

He took it on the balcony.

Coming back in quick.

"Pack your stuff Lucia..now...", Seth said.

She nodded and left.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"CIA is in town, Phil is with them", he said.

We went to pack our bag and headed out.

"What's going on Dean?", she asked.

"CIA is here, we gotta go don't question it", I say.

"I trust you"

I nodded.

Taking her hand.

We stopped in the lobby when we see Phil.

I look down at her.

"Listen to me, I need you to go with Seth again", I said cupping her face.

"But"

"Baby please, remember what I said last time, I'll find you wanna know why?", I said.

She nodded.

"Because I love you, we were meant to find each other", I said.

She kissed me.

I pushed her lightly into Seth.

"Take care of her", I said to him.

"You know I will", he said.

She kissed me again.

"I love you too"

I kissed her forehead.

"Now go please"

Seth took her hand and rushed out with her.

Roman nodded.

"It's now or never brother", he said.

We pointed our guns out.

They'd be to distracted arresting us to follow Seth.

Phil turned and we shot at them, making sure to miss.

"Don't shoot them", I hear Phil say.

We stopped, getting on our knees.

Hands behind our heads.

Phil came over to us, he sighed.

"Where is she Jon?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"Take them in", he said.

The handcuffed us and put us in a van.

They took us to an empty building.

Phil sighed.

"I need to find her Jon she's an important piece to my puzzle", he said.

"Sorry", I said.

He looked at Joe.

"Let me guess you don't know either?", he asked him.

"Sorry", Joe repeated.

"Where's Colby?", AJ asked.

"Oh that I know", I said.

She waited.

"With Lucia", I said smiling.

Joe laughed.

AJ's expression told me she didn't like my answer.

"Hey you asked", I said.

"Listen were doing a job, can we go now", Joe said.

"Not till you tell me where they are", Phil said angry.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when your mad", I said winking at him.

I smirked.

Joe laughed.

"Can we go now", Joe said.

"I will get her Jon", he said.

I stood.

"You touch her and I'll kill you myself", I said.

Joe gripped my shoulder.

"Did you forget the first rule, never get attached or fall in love with your target it won't end well when she finds out who you are", he said.

"I'll deal with that when it comes", I said.

Joe and I walked out.

Finding our way back to the hotel.

We stood out front.

A car stopped in front of us.

"Well I'll be damned", I said.

"It's nice to see you too", Denise said.


	29. Chapter 29-Spain

Chapter 29-Spain

Dean-

We got in her car.

We drove around for a while, just in case anyone followed.

"So what are you doing here?", Joe asked.

"Stephanie sent me, she heard Phil was coming for Lucia", she said.

She handed me two tickets to spain.

"Don't worry they won't be able to track you this time", she said.

"Any word on Colby?", I asked.

"Not yet but I should soon, he ditched his phone and computer, once he gets to the hotel new ones should be waiting for him", she said.

I nodded.

"What about the info on the laptop?", Joe asked.

"Have it all at home then set a virus loose on his laptop", she said.

She took us around the corner.

Tossed us keys.

"Blue car, hurry and good luck", she said before driving off.

We climbed in the blue car she said.

Waiting to see if anyone followed.

"Lets go", Joe said.

We got to the airport and rushed to our flight.

Landing in Spain, there was a man dressed in a uniform holding up a sign that said Denise.

I looked at Roman.

Going up to the man.

"You must be Mr. Ambrose & Mr. Reigns", he said.

We nodded.

"Follow me, Denise sent me to escort you to Mr. Rollins", he said.

He dropped us off at a hotel.

Walking in we saw Seth, he jumped up.

"Where's Lucia?", I asked.

"Your girl is safe upstairs", he said.

We followed him up.

Lucia saw me and hugged me.

"I was so scared", she said low.

"I'm ok baby", I said.

She let go to hug roman.

"Dean whats going on?", she asked.

"I don't know but we won't let them touch you, I promise", I said.

She nodded.

"How about we take a warm bath baby?", I asked.

"Sounds nice", she said.

I kissed her.

"I'll be there in a second", I said.

She nodded and disappeared into the hall.

I went over to Seth.

"Find out what's going on with her dad and the cartel, also find information on her mom and any relatives of hers, her names Stacy that's all Randy gave me", I said.

"Her mom?", Seth asked.

I nodded.

"Ok, I'll have Denise send me information on her", he said.

"I'm gonna take a nap man im exhausted", Roman said rubbing his eyes.

I went to Lucia's room.

She was in the tub already, I stripped my clothes off and got in behind her.

I sighed, kissing her shoulder.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

"Just exhausted", I said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pressing her closer to me.

She leaned her head back on my shoulder.

Seth-

Her dad was nowhere to be found.

Randy's phone would go to voicemail.

I called Denise.

"Talk to me Lopez", she said.

"I love when you call me by my last name", I said.

I heard her sigh.

"Listen before I go any further how about when I get home, we go out you know like on a date", I said.

"You and Me?", she asked.

"Yeah"

"I don't have time for your jokes Colby", she said.

"This isn't a joke, at least think about it?", I asked.

Silence.

"Hello?"

"I'll think about it"

"Ok"

"So what do you need?", she asked.

"Right I need you to find her dad for me he's disappeared on me and Randy doesn't answer his phone, also need information on Lucia's mom all ive got is her first name, Stacy", I said.

"That's not a lot of information but I'll see what I can do without getting caught", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

I hung up with her.

Lucia came out.

"Hey, Dean sleeping?", I asked.

She nodded and sat at the table with me.

"Where did you get the computer and phone?, I saw you get rid of yours", she said.

"Remember Denise?"

She nodded.

"I had her send them down, don't worry we trust her she's the one who got us in here", I said.

"Can I see what you're doing?", she asked.

I changed the screen back to tracking her dad.

"You can't find him can you?"

I shook my head.

"That's because you're looking in the wrong place", she said.

"Do you know something I don't?", I asked with a smirk.

She took the computer and typed in some random numbers.

Then we saw a blinking light.

"He's using the land line", she said.

"Where is this?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"My mom's house in Texas", she said.

"Well, we know he's alive"

"That's a good thing isn't it?", she asked.

" Yes it is", I said.

She nodded.

"Texas?"

"Probably meeting with someone else, he'll head back to Cancun soon", she said confident.

"How do you know this?", I asked.

"He's taught me a few things", she said.


	30. Chapter 30-2 Months

Chapter 30-2 Months

Dean-

It took a while but Denise couldn't find anything on Lucia's mom.

It was like she just disappeared.

"You have to ask her Dean?" Seth whispered.

"I'm not going to do that", I said low.

"If we want to find out anything, we need to ask her", Roman said.

"Ok what's going on, all three of you have been huddled and whispering all day, what is it?", she asked.

"Darlin come sit", I said.

She sat down next to Seth.

"Your mom sweetheart, what's her name?", he asked.

"Why do you want to know her name?", she asked.

I sighed.

"Please baby", I said.

"Her name was Priscilla", she said.

Seth looked confused.

"That can't be right, I thought her name was Stacy?", Seth asked.

"It was, she changed it when she married my dad, he never told me why", she said.

No wonder Denise couldn't find anything.

"Stacy's from Chicago and Priscilla's from Texas", Lucia said.

"You knew all this about your mom?", roman asked.

She nodded.

"My dad keeps records, there back at the house only I know how to get in", she said.

"Could you show us?", I asked.

"Yeah if we could get home", she said.

Seth's phone rang.

"Hello"

He stepped out.

I looked at Lucia.

"What's up kid?", I asked.

"Why do you want to know about my mom, what's so important", she said.

"You", I said.

"I'm serious", she said.

I looked at Roman who nodded.

He got up and followed Seth.

"Your dad is taking orders from someone else, someone higher up", I said.

"There's no one higher up, What would make you think that?", she asked.

"Randy let us in on it, we don't know who this person is only that there related to your mom", I said.

"Sorry I don't know anyone from my mom's side, I don't know her last name well before she changed it to my dads", she said.

I kissed her.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too Dean", she said.

Seth came back in with Roman.

"Ok love birds, we are allowed to go home", Seth said.

"Really and my dad?", she asked.

"Safe, there on their way home too", Roman said.

"Finally, I'm gonna go pack", she said jumping up, kissing me before going to her room.

Seth sighed.

"Sinaloa cartel killed Wyatt's team, they followed them home one by one and murdered them in there sleep", Roman said.

"So then their not going after Fernandez?", I asked.

"No, had a meet up today since there men, along with Alberto and his men were killed Cartel blamed CIA", Seth said.

"Let me guess the call came from higher up?", I asked.

They looked at each other then back at me.

"There saying the call came from Lucia", Roman said.

"Lucia?"

"She asked for Alberto's killers, revenge, she got it", Seth said.

"That information stays between us", I said.

"Of course", Seth said.

"We need to find Lucia's missing relative, did you get anything else from her?", Roman asked.

"Only what she told us, we have to wait till we're back at the house and able to go through those files", I said.

"We should pack, the faster we get out of here, the faster we could head home and get that information" Seth said.

**-Guest:I was actually thinking of doing something like**

**that. I've seen that novela, use to watch it with my mom.**


	31. Chapter 31-Trap Door

Chapter 31-Trap Door

Randy-

"Is my daughter safe?", Fernandez asked.

"Yes sir", I said.

He nodded.

"We should get going, I want to be home before she gets there", he said.

He stopped me when we got by the suv.

"I want you to hang back, keep a close eye on our Sinaloa cartel friends", he said.

"But sir"

"No buts", he said loud.

I nodded.

Hunter, Kane, and I stayed back.

Graves's team went with him.

Ever since the meeting that we were kept out of, Fernandez has been acting different. Something was up.

We watched the car drive away.

"He's never asked us to hang back, somethings going on", hunter said.

"I don't know, call Seth tell him he's on his way home and to get Lucia home", Kane said.

I nodded.

Graves-

"Sir, everything is as you asked for and once we get to the bridge it's over", I said.

"Good, Corbin did you make that call yet?", he asked.

"Yes sir, like Randy, Ambrose team is CIA it was all on Alberto's computer", Baron said.

"He must have sent him that information", I said.

"He's the only person who would know", he said.

Fernandez sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I told him to stay out of it, to stay hidden he never listens", he said.

"We're almost to the bridge", I said.

There was a suv that looked like ours.

Jack was leaning against it.

"Three dead bodies like you asked", he said.

Fernandez nodded.

Corbin took out a cooler from the back.

Taking out blood bags and pouring our blood on the guys and inside the car.

He had asked us to pump it out of our arms.

"Will it work?", I asked.

"It did last time", he said.

Jack put the car in drive, putting the dead mans foot on the gas.

"We will wait a few minutes", he said.

The suv exploded and we did a u turn, taking a private road.

"Remember Jack we did not make it, you saw the explosion and drove as fast as you could to us your the only ones I can trust, in a few days I'll send word to you with what to do next", he said.

"Yes sir", Jack said.

Dean-

Getting back to the house, it was late.

Empty.

I looked at Roman and stopped Lucia.

"Hold on a second darlin, Randy should have been here already", I said.

Seth kept her with him, while roman and I searched the house.

"It's clear", I said.

I picked up her bag.

Going with her up stairs.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you happy to be home?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I can't wait to see my dad", she said.

"How about we hit the pool later, I wanna see this tight sexy body in a bikini again", I said.

"Sounds good", she whispered against my lips.

"But first", I said.

I kicked her bedroom door closed.

Leading her back to her bed.

Feeling her warm soft hands against my chest.

Randy-

I slammed Swagger against the wall.

"Why didn't you call me", I yelled.

"It was too late, I tried getting to him I'm sorry", he said.

I let him go.

"What are we going to do, what do we tell Lucia?", Hunter said.

"I don't know but we have to go home and tell her before she finds out from someone else or from tv", I said.

Dean-

She was getting dressed when I got up.

"Where you going beautiful?", I asked kissing her neck.

"To show you the room I told you about, come on Ambrose", she said.

I got up and got dressed.

I called Seth and Roman to meet us.

I realized it was morning, no one was home but Ana.

"So where's this secret room?", Seth asked.

She took my hand and pulled me to follow her.

Taking us into her dad's office and pushing a button under his chair.

Apart of the wall pushed back and slid to the side.

She flicked a light on.

"Come on", she said.

We walked down some stairs.

It was like another room down here.

Seth walked over to a file cabinet, I saw him read the names on the files and push them back.

He stopped and pulled one file out.

He nodded at me with a smile, finding what we needed.

We heard foot steps above us.

I saw Seth take quick pictures.

"We should go, my dad said never to show this place to anyone well unless I trusted them", she said.

I took her hand while Seth put the file back.

I pulled her to me, she smiled.

"You trust me, don't you?", I asked.

"I do, I trust all three of you", She said.

We all went back upstairs.

The wall closed.

"Lucia", I heard randy call to her.


	32. Chapter 32-Alone

Chapter 32-Alone

Dean-

Randy stood with his team and Jack behind him.

The look in his eye said it wasn't good.

"Where's my dad?", Lucia asked.

"Lucy I think you should sit", he said low.

"I don't want too, where's my dad?", she asked again.

"Sweetheart there was an accident, he was on his way to the jet when...when um his car", Randy couldn't finish.

Lucia shook her head.

"No because you wouldn't be here if that were true, now where is he?", she said.

Tears running down her cheeks.

"He asked Graves and Corbin to go with him", Hunter said.

Lucia fell to her knees.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest.

"Lets leave them", Seth said.

Everyone left the doorway.

Lucia just cried.

"I'm so sorry baby, god I'm sorry", I said.

Seth-

Randy and his team sat in our kitchen, Jack said he was going to his.

"He knew this was going to happen", Randy said.

"How do you know that?", Roman asked.

"We never leave his side, we should have been in that car", he said.

"Don't blame yourself", Roman said.

"It's not just that, ever since he had that meeting with the Cartel something was off with him, like he found out something that bothered him", Kane said.

We stayed silent.

My phone buzzed, text.

"It's Denise", I said.

I opened our laptop and put the video on.

"Your on Denise", I said.

"First off I'm sorry for your loss", she said.

Randy nodded.

"There's not much information I found, seeing as Jon's best friend Phil and his crew disabled our systems, I did get an address for you in Texas and Chicago, both homes were owned by Lucia's mom, nothing on any family if she does have any they hid themselves from the world or Lucia's dad did it for them, sorry guys hope the addresses help", Denise said.

"We'll figure something out, thanks", I said.

I closed my laptop.

"Have any of you been to these places?", Roman asked.

"Just the one in Texas, never knew they had a place in Chicago", Randy said.

I sighed.

"Lets deal with the situation we have now before we do anything else, Lucia needs us now more than ever", Randy said.

We nodded.

Dean-

I carried her up to her room and laid in her bed with her.

She clung to me.

I rubbed her back.

"I'm alone", she whispered.

I pulled away.

Lifting her chin up to look at me.

"Your not alone, I'm here you still have me baby", I said.

She kissed me.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too", I kissed her forehead.

"Things are going to get a lot worse", she said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Nothing, just ignore me", She said.

Lucia-

Dean was still sleeping, I got up and found Ana.

I took her to the private room under my dads office.

"I need you to prepare things for me in Texas", I said.

"Who do I contact?", she said.

"Everyone, now that my dad is...gone, they need to know that I'm continuing

my dads work", I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", she asked.

I sighed.

"My dad didn't show me what to do with this business for nothing, please just do what I asked", I said.

"Yes miss Lucia", she said.

"Thank you"

She left the room.

Swagger came down.

"Do you need anything miss?", he asked.

"No, Jack thank you", I said.

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Jack", I said.

"Yes"

"I don't blame you for what happened, I'm glad your still here with us", I said.

"I wish I could have done something more", he said.

I smiled at him.

"Your coming with us to Texas", I said.

"You want me to come along with you?",he asked.

"Things are about to change, I need people I can trust by my side, that is if you still want to work for me", I said.

He chuckled.

"I'm still here aren't I", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

He sent me a nod and left.

I went back upstairs. Dean coming down.

"Hey, you disappeared on me", he said smiling.

"Yeah sorry, I had to take care of a few things", I said.

"Need help?", he asked.

"No, Ana's taking care of it", I said.

He nodded.

I kissed him.

"I love you", He said.

"I love you too Dean"


	33. Chapter 33-Last Request

Chapter 33-Last Request

Dean-

Its been two days since her dad died.

There was nothing left of the bodies.

Her dad had asked to be buried in Texas next to her mom.

We were packing to take his ashes there.

"Hey kid", I said pressing my chest into her back.

"Hi", she said softly.

I turned her around.

My thumb softly brushing her cheek.

"It's gonna be ok, I won't leave your side darlin", I said.

"I know"

I leaned my forehead against hers.

A knock at the door, I turned to see Swagger behind me.

He had an envelope in his hand.

"This is for you Lucia, your dad he um, he told me to give it to you if anything ever", he stopped.

"Thank you Jack", she said hugging him.

He walked out.

She opened it.

"What is it?", I asked.

She looked confused.

She pulled out a blue key.

The letter P was on it.

"I don't understand", she said.

"Let me see it", she handed it to me.

"You know something, tell me", she said.

I licked my lips.

"Your mom had two places, one in Texas and the other in Chicago"

"What?", she said.

"You already have a key to the house in Texas, this must be the key to Chicago", I said.

"What besides the house is in Chicago?", she asked.

"Maybe your mom's side of the family", I said.

She sat down.

Jack-

I stood outside her door and listened to Dean piece things together. Walking downstairs and to my room.

I pulled my phone out. Dialed Graves.

"Last request complete, your right Ambrose knows about the house in Chicago, they'll want to take her there, now we just hope he follows them he won't be able to resist", I said to Graves.

"Fernandez wants you to follow them but stay out of sight, when you see that he found them you call me", Graves said.

"Lucia wants me to go with them, I won't need to hide", I said.

"Good", he said.

I hung up.

Graves-

I looked at Fernandez.

"It's done sir", I said.

"Good", he said.

Opening the files someone mailed him.

"Who would know you're in Cancun and alive?", I asked.

"He does, that's how I know he'll follow her to Chicago", he said.

"Why would you want him to find her?", I asked.

"He's her uncle, well half uncle besides he can confirm something for me, something he will only tell Lucia", he said.

"What about Ambrose, Jack said.."

He slammed his hand on the table.

"I know, he's in love with her, she's in love with him when she finds out it will break her heart but that relationship can't go on", he said.

I nodded.

Dean-

We landed in Texas late at night.

Randy's team, along with Jack tagged along.

Big show and Mark Henry arrived later.

she was in the backyard, her legs dangling in the pool.

I went and sat next to her.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?", I asked.

I took her hand and locked our fingers together.

"I'm just scared, what if my moms family doesn't want anything to do with me?", she asked.

"Darlin there going to love you, what's not to love huh your beautiful, smart, funny and you have a sexy ass boyfriend", I said.

She laughed.

"Yeah, Roman is sexy"

"Oh hell no", I said loud.

She laughed and I pushed her lightly with my shoulder.

"I'm kidding", she said.

"I'll be with you every step of the way kid.", I said.

"Good"

I kissed her.

It was now or never to tell her who I really was but how do you go about telling the love of your life that you're a damn cop.

"I think there's something you should know", I said low.

"What?", she asked.

Her hand squeezed mine.

"Just how much I love you", I said.

She smiled.

"I love you too"

I couldn't do it.

Every bone in my body told me to tell her but my heart told me no, she'd slap you and leave, you'll never see her again if you do. You'll lose her touch, her kiss, her sweet laugh, her smile. No, I wasn't going to lose her. She was mine and I was hers.


	34. Chapter 34-It Takes Two

Chapter 34-It Takes Two

Dean-

After we buried her dad.

Big show and Mark Henry said how sorry they were.

Gave her a hug and moved off to the side.

Looking around at all these people, they were in some way drug lords or mafia. All wanted men.

"Darlin, you ok?", I asked.

She nodded.

Two faces in the crowd stood out.

Phil & AJ.

They were talking to a girl, she was wearing glasses and covering her face with a fan.

They came over to Lucia.

"I'm sorry for your loss", he said taking her hand.

"Do I know you?", she asked.

"We've met before", he said.

She smiled at him.

AJ hugged her.

Phil sent me a nod.

"I'll be right back baby", I said.

"Ok"

I grabbed Seth's arm.

"Stay with Lucia if Phil tries something run", I said.

"Got it"

He went to stand next to Lucia.

I followed Phil and AJ out.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked angry.

"Came to pay our respects, I'm not a cruel man Jon", he said.

"Don't call me that", I said low.

He smirked.

"But that's your name Jon, does she know I wonder how she would feel if she knew that the man she loves works for the people who killed her father", he said.

I gritted my teeth.

He laughed.

"We won't take her now only because of her loss", AJ said.

"Just leave her be, you don't need her anymore"

Phil laughed.

"There's a piece of the puzzle missing Jon, can you figure it out you better figure it out or I'm telling her who you are, your a smart man think", Phil said.

"You know about Chicago don't you?", I asked.

He smiled, then shrugged.

They both walked away.

I went back inside.

Lucia was about to pass me like she didn't know who I was.

"Hey", I said.

"Um Hi", she said.

"Are you ok babe?", I asked.

She nodded and placed her hands on my hips.

I tried to kiss her but she turned and I kissed her cheek.

It was weird looking back into her eyes, they seemed different.

"I bet your tired, just a little longer, then we could go", I said.

"Yeah this is exhausting, I just want to collapse", she said laying her head on my chest.

"How about I just hold you like this", I said.

"Sounds good", she said.

After another hour.

Mark and Show along with other mafia bosses wanted to meet with her alone.

She agreed.

Leticia-

"I have to use the restroom", I said.

I couldn't take being anywhere near him.

I didn't know him, he must have thought I was Lucia.

"Ok", he said.

I pulled away from him and walked into the restroom.

I locked the door so no one can come in.

Lucia came out, she sighed.

"I didn't think you would show", she said.

Lucia went to wash her hands.

"Your boyfriend tried to kiss me", I said.

"He thinks your me", she said.

"I missed you", I said.

"You're the one that went with mom, you're the one that didn't call or send any kind of message and now you just show up", She yelled.

"I know but I'm here now, I came to help", I said.

"I don't need your help Letty", she said.

She tried to walk past me.

I grabbed her arm.

"We are twins, identical twins you need me it takes two to do this job", I said.

"What did you tell Dean?", she asked.

"Nothing, he thought I was you", I said.

She nodded.

"So what do you plan on doing?", I asked.

"I plan on doing what I was taught to do", she said.

"Lucy, you don't have to I can do it", I said.

"No you can't"

"Mom taught me a few things too", I said.

"Not the hard stuff or the tough calls that need to be made, just stay out of sight", she said.

"Got it boss but let me carry some of this", I said.

"Fine when I have things figured out I'll call you", she said.

I nodded.

"That guy seems like he loves you a lot", I said.

"Yeah Dean's a good man", she said.

I grabbed my glasses and fan, covering myself up.

We hugged.

"You should go out first Lucia", I said.

She nodded.

She unlocked the door and walked out.

I listened at the door.

"You ok kid?", Dean asked her.

"Yes, just ready to head out of here", my sister said.

Dean-

In the car she sighed.

"I don't know how my dad did it", she said.

I looked at her confused.

She looked away.

"No, your not taking your dads place I forbid it", I said.

"That is not for you to decide this life is all I know", she said.

"So what your just taking over?", I asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Baby you can't"

"I'm sorry, if you don't like it then leave", she said.

"Not without you", I said.

She relaxed.

I think she thought I would leave.

Getting to a warehouse, we got off.

She walked in with a new found confidence, respect, and understanding of her new life.

The men around the table sent her a nod of respect.

She sat.

The woman Phil and AJ were talking to sat at the table too.

She looked so familiar.

Lucia glanced at her.

"Should we start?", Lucia asked.

They all nodded.

Randy stood beside her.


	35. Chapter 35-Full Of Surprises

Chapter 35- Full of Surprises

Lucia-

If there was one thing my father taught me, never show them fear.

Taking over for my dad was always in the cards, he told me so.

He taught me the ins and outs of this life.

After discussing everything with them. I relaxed in my seat.

Randy put a hand on my shoulder.

"You did good sweetheart", he whispered.

"One more thing", Rusev said.

"I'm all ears", I said.

He looked at Lana.

I knew from watching a meeting once, Lana always spoke for Rusev.

I glanced at Leticia who sat in front of them.

"Who will be taking over the cartel in Cancun, that is where we get our supply from?", Lana asked.

"I have someone in mind Lucia", Mark Henry said.

"Speak freely mark", I said.

"Brock, he's been looking for a new place", he said.

"Can we trust him?", Lana asked.

"I trust him, you have my word", I said.

"Sorry if I can't, how do you expect me too just take your word for it, if you were your father then I'd trust you", she said.

"Because I'm the only one who will work with you, if my mind serves me right Rusev has burned a lot of people including the Cubans and Italians, who coincidentally want you dead", I said.

Rusev smirked.

He mumbled something in Russian.

Lana laughed.

"I might only be a child but I have more people behind me then you do, so don't fuck with me", I said.

Lana's smile fell and so did Rusev's.

"Did I forget to mention I understand Russian, good luck finding a new supplier", I said.

"We are sorry Lucia, obviously we underestimated you", Lana said.

"So?", I asked.

"If you trust this so called Brock, then we have a deal", she said.

"Great"

I looked at Mark.

"I'll give him a call", Mark said.

I nodded.

"Anything else?", I asked.

They all shook their heads.

I nodded.

"Good, have a good night gentlemen and Mark keep me up to date on Brock's answer", I said.

"Will do Lucia", he said.

These men came over to me, gave me there condolences and left. Letty still sat there.

I bit my lip. I turned to look at Dean as he approached.

"You look good sitting there boss", Dean said.

I smiled.

He leaned against the table.

"You don't have to be my guard anymore, you could be my partner and help me run this", I said.

He shook his head.

"I love you but I would rather be your guard and be with you all the time and know that your safe", he said squeezing my hand.

"Miss Lucia, we should go", Jack said.

I nodded. I glanced at Letty, who smiled, her eyes covered by giant black sun glasses.

"Give me a moment, alone", I said, my eyes on Letty.

"Who is she?", Dean asked.

"Someone I lost a long time ago", I whispered to him.

"I can stay"

"No, please just a moment"

He nodded.

They walked out.

"I told you to wait for my call", I said.

"Mark is the one who invited me to this, he gave me a ride", she said.

Mark and Big show were the only guards that I knew of, who knew we were twins.

"You did good, I would have sucked especially with Rusev and that bitch Lana", she said.

"I do need help", I said.

"Tell me what I need to do", she said.

"The Italians have been ringing non stop but I can't just pick up and leave", I said.

"I can do it", she said.

I nodded.

"Be careful, you call if you need anything", I said.

She nodded.

Getting up, we both walked out.

I took Dean's hand and he smiled at me.

"Is everything ok?", he asked.

"Yeah"

Jack-

Alone in my room, I called Graves.

"Whats up Jack, how'd she do?", he asked.

"She rocked it, these guys loved her and trust her", I said.

"I'm glad to hear it, what about Letty?, Fernandez said.

"She showed, her and Lucy talked alone"

"Did he show at all today?", Graves asked.

"Yup, he's getting closer and it won't be long before he has her", I said.

"Just remember to keep a close eye on the CIA agents", Fernandez said.

"Yes sir, Ambrose doesn't like the fact that she's taking over but he loves her too much to leave", I said.

"He's still a cop", Graves said.

"Keep us updated Swagger", Fernandez said.

"Yes sir", I said.

I hung up with him.

Dean-

I shifted away from between her legs.

Laying on my back now. Panting.

"Fuck baby that was awesome", I said.

She hugged her pillow close.

I glanced at her, she smiled.

Once we got home she dragged me to her room and pushed me down

On her bed.

"I have to tell you something Dean", she said.

I moved over to her.

"Yes boss", I said kissing her bare back.

She wiggled beneath my kisses.

I smirked. Moving my body on top of her.

Pushing my hardness against her ass. Grinding against her.

"You gotta stop", she moaned.

"I can't, I want you again, something about you being all bossy in the meeting and taking control just turns me on", I said.

I squeezed her butt and pushed inside her.

She moaned, balling up her fists.

"God I love you", I growled.

Holding her hips as I thrust inside her rough.

"Don't stop", she said.

Pulling her back into my chest.

I bit her shoulder.

Releasing inside her.

I pulled out.

We collapsed on our backs.

"So what did you want to tell me?", I asked between breaths.

"How do you feel about kids?", she asked.

I turned to her.

She closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, at least a month along Seth knows", she said.

"No wonder you've been so turned on lately", I said.

She laughed.

I turned to her, resting my hand on her stomach.

She rested her hand on mine.

"Hi little one...", I whispered, leaving a small kiss on her stomach.

I moved up to kiss her lips.

"So does that mean your happy about this?", she asked.

"Yes darlin, I can't wait", I said.


	36. Chapter 36-New Priority

Chapter 36-New Priority

Dean-

I woke up to Lucia in my arms.

I smiled.

She sighed.

I moved down to her stomach.

"Good Morning peanut", I whispered.

I felt fingers brush through my hair.

I looked up to see Lucia looking at me.

Leaning up and moving between her legs, I pushed inside her.

"Dean", she moaned.

"Sorry babe, gotta get rid of the morning wood", I said groaning.

I moved slow.

Looking into her eyes as I made love to her.

Lifting one of her legs and wrapped it around my waist.

Our breathing getting heavy.

Her fingers dug into my back, I had to shut my eyes from the pleasure.

I moved quicker.

Seth-

I looked at Roman.

"Does Jon know?", he asked.

"Probably, she said she was telling him", I said.

"This isn't good, I mean it is im happy for him but what about our jobs, what we do", Roman said.

"I have a new priority, my first priority is making sure she's happy and that the baby is healthy, if that means giving up my old life then so be it", Dean said.

"Dean, if you do this you'll be a wanted man no going home", I said.

"As long as im with Lucia, I'm home", he said.

We nodded.

"If we can find the person who gave Lucia's mom a new identity, her relative maybe they could make Dean Ambrose official and Jonathan Good would be dead", Roman said.

"We need to go to Chicago", Dean said.

He was about to go back to the room.

"Dean, congrats on the baby", Roman said.

"Yeah we're happy for you", I said.

"Thanks guys"

Dean-

Going back to my room.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She giggled.

"Are you happy?", she asked.

"I've never been this happy before, shit I've never had a family before either", I said kissing her shoulder.

She turned to face me.

Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Now you do, we can also live anywhere in the world you want", she said.

Paris?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Japan?", she said.

I kissed her.

"We have to pack kid", I said.

"Why?"

"Gotta go to Chicago remember", I said.

She pulled away.

"I change my mind, I don't want to go", she said.

"Baby it will be fine I'll be there", I said.

"Can it wait, I want to stick around here a little", she said.

"Ok"

Leticia-

"I'm coming with you to Italy", Phil said.

"No, I want to show Lucia that I can do this", I said.

"I hate to break it to you kid but you can't", he said.

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence, AJ a little help", I said.

"Sorry kid but he's right", she said.

"I get it I haven't been around this kinda life since I was a kid but that's not my fault"

I know it's your damn moms fault", he said.

"Uncle Phil please", I said.

"Not without me"

"Fine"

AJ laughed.

He and I got a flight to Italy.

Getting there Phil said he would check things out first.

"Ready for this?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Remember your Lucia", he said.

"I know"

Walking into the meeting room.

Phil showed me where to sit.

"Should we start", I said.

"We set this up to discuss what happened to Vinny", one man said.

"Vinny, what happened to Vinny?", I asked.

"Give us a second gentlemen", Phil said.

Phil pulled me aside.

"Vinny as in the guy who tried to kill me and my sister", I said.

"Yes, Alberto killed him", Phil whispered.

I went back to sit.

"As you were saying", I said.

"Vinny wants revenge"

I froze and looked at Phil.

He looked just as surprised.

"I thought he was killed?", I asked.

"That's what we said till he recovered", he said.

"Who exactly do you want revenge on?", I dared ask.

He took out some photos and showed me.

It was Lucia's guards, well two of them.

"Why them?"

"There CIA", he said.

"I'll see what I can do", I said.

"That's all we ask"

"We'll be in touch", I said.

They all left.

In the car with Phil.

"You knew they were CIA didn't you?", I asked him.

"Yes, don't you remember Jon?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"The guy Ryback stabbed and he almost died", he said.

"That was him", I said.

He nodded.

"What are we going to do about Vinny?", I asked.

"We have to find him before he realizes who you and Lucia are", he said.

"What about Lucia?"

"She's safe with Jon", he said.

"We have to get back to Texas", I said.

"I think we should head to Chicago, wait for them there", he said.

"Ok"


	37. Chapter 37-Chicago

Chapter 37- Chicago

Dean-

We spent a month in Texas, she would find every excuse in the book to stick there. Finally convincing her we needed to go.

We landed in Chicago.

It was pretty cold.

Getting to our hotel room.

"We should check it out before letting you go there", Seth said to Lucia.

"Ok", she said.

She took out the key and handed it to him.

Randy and Kane coming with us.

Jack and Hunter were staying with Lucia.

"Please be careful", she said to me.

"I will babe, Hunter will bring you down when we get the all clear", I said.

She nodded.

I leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"Daddy will be back peanut", I whispered.

"Wait, your pregnant?", Randy asked.

I held her close.

She nodded.

Randy didn't look to happy, knowing who I was.

"Congrats", Jack said.

"Thank you", Lucia said to him.

"We should get going", Kane said.

I kissed her.

Walking out, Randy slammed me against the wall.

"Are you fucking crazy getting her pregnant, what's gonna happen once she finds out who you are, it will kill her", he said.

"Don't you think I know that, that's why after were done here im going with her, our jobs were done as soon as Fernandez was dead but we're all still here with Lucia, I know why im here, why are you and your team?", I said.

"We spent two years with Lucia...", Kane said.

"Yeah see, you care about her just as much as I do and you want to make sure she's safe and happy before leaving her", I said.

"So your just gonna leave behind everything you know, your life with the CIA?", he asked.

"My life with the CIA is what's going to help me keep Lucia and my child safe", I said.

Randy let me go.

Jack-

I looked at Lucia.

"Would you like something to eat?", I asked.

"Food sounds good right now", she said smiling.

"Is the little one craving anything or should I just pick?", I asked.

"Cheese burger, a lot of pickles", she said.

"Your defiantly pregnant", Hunter said.

Hunter and I chuckled.

"You got it"

I looked at Hunter.

"Want anything man?", I asked.

"Cheese Burger sounds good, bring some for the guys too", he said.

I nodded.

Getting to the burger place, I sat down and called Graves.

"They should be at the house now", I said.

"Good, I'll send him a text to let him know", Graves said.

"Lucia isn't with them, Ambrose didn't let her go, turns out she's pregnant", I said.

Silence.

"Ambrose said if it's safe, he'll call me so we could take her", I said

"Ok, I'll wait to text him till then she needs to be there", he said.

"What about Letty?", I asked.

"She's in town too, out of sight no one but I mean no one can see her", he said.

"Got it"

I put my phone away.

Grabbing the food and heading back to the hotel.

Getting there in time to see Lucia and Hunter walking out.

"Hey what's going on?", I asked.

"Dean called, said it was safe to go", she said.

I nodded.

Dean-

Walking around the empty, dust filled house was creepy, like out of a horror movie creepy.

"I think I found something", Seth said.

He was looking through dusty photo albums.

A smiling happy family in one.

In another a woman holding twin girls.

Seth took pictures, paper work for the house.

Names were burned off.

"Ambrose?", I heard at the door.

I waved Jack in.

Lucia followed with Hunter behind her.

"Anything?", Lucia asked.

"Just some photo album Seth found but other than that nothing", I said.

I rubbed her arms.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"Don't be, can we go now", she said.

"Don't you want to look around?", I asked.

"Of course", she said.

I nodded.

"We brought food lets eat it outside, to damn dusty in here", Hunter said.

Walking out of the house to the back.

I noticed Lucia shake her head.

"What's wrong babe?", I asked.

"Nothing, just I feel like I know this place", she said.

I kissed her forehead.

"Aw how cute"

We all turned to see Phil and AJ smiling.

Other men pointing guns at us.

I moved in front of Lucia.

He moved down the steps, his men handcuffed everyone.

"Told you I'd get her Jon", he said.

"Why is he calling you Jon?", Lucia asked.

Phil smiled at Lucia.

"You'll find out soon, turn around Good", he said.

I closed my eyes and did it.

AJ grabbed her arm gently.

"Don't hurt her, she's pregnant", I said.

AJ smiled.

"Hurting her was never our intention, yours maybe", she said.

"I'll see you soon Lucia, ok", I said.

She nodded.

Lucia-

AJ put me in a black suv.

Leticia was inside.

"Your suppose to be in Italy", I said.

"I know but..."

Phil and AJ got in the car.

He turned to look at me.

"So your pregnant?", he asked smiling.

"Yes at least 2 months, I haven't had a chance to get looked at", I said.

Letty hugged me.

"So what happened at that meeting?", I asked her.

"Nothing", she said.


	38. Chapter 38-The Truth Is

Chapter 38-The Truth Is...

Phil-

She was pacing the room.

We dropped off Leticia at the hotel with Jack.

"What do you want to do?", AJ asked.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth", I said.

"We should get her something to eat or some water, the stress isn't good for the baby", she said.

I nodded still watching her.

A few minutes later AJ came back in with a cheeseburger, fries, and soda.

She handed them to me.

"You should do it", she said.

"But.."

She stopped me.

"You think she remembers me?", I asked.

"That's your niece, the look she gave you sure as hell tells me she's pissed, so yeah she remembers you", AJ said.

I nodded.

"Bring Jon and his men in here, including Randy's team", I said.

She nodded.

I left the room and went outside.

Making a quick phone call.

"I have to keep her 24 hours, as soon as im done I'll let her go wait at the house, I'll drop her off there and Letty will meet you there, she's with Jack at the hotel.", I said.

I called Jack.

"Hello"

"Let me speak to Letty", I said.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey, why didn't you tell Lucy about Vinny?", I asked.

"She's happy and in love, you said it yourself he will never let anything happen to her, you can't say anything uncle Phil, we know where Vinny is we can take care of him on our own", she said.

"I hope your right kid", I said.

Hanging up and going back inside, AJ let me know they guys were ready.

I walked into the room where Lucia was.

I set the food on the table.

She gave me a look. I sat down in front of her.

"Hi Lucia, my name is Phil Brooks", I said smiling.

She smiled.

"So professional", she raised a brow.

I knew Dean and the guys were watching now.

"I know who you are, it's nice to know your still alive", she said.

She looked around the room.

"It's safe to say whatever you want Lucy", I said.

She looked at the glass window, tilting her head to the side.

She raised a brow.

"It's just April, you remember her right", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I grew up, I didn't lose my memory", she said.

"Right sorry"

Dean-

"What's this about?", I asked April.

"Just listen, you'll be surprised how much your girlfriend really knows about her family, well her mothers side", April said.

We watched.

Phil-

"So what do you want, you chase me all the way to Italy and then Spain, Texas, and now here", she said.

"You know I was in Spain?", I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Your not that hard to miss uncle Phil"

"Why didn't you tell, what did you call him Dean, why didn't you tell him who I was?", I asked.

"You know why, if they found out you were my uncle they'd start asking so many questions especially since you work for the CIA", she said.

I sat back.

"My dad had your identity changed to protect you, you were suppose to stay away", she said.

"Your dad asked me to keep an eye on you after he found out who his guard's were", I said.

Here comes the hard part.

She looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?", she asked.

I opened the files to show her pictures of all her guards.

I pointed to Jon.

"His name is Jonathan Good, CIA and he was sent in to catch your dad, that's why I interfered", I said

The look on her face was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry, I told your dad the day he had the meeting with the Cartel in Cancun, I showed him Alberto's laptop, Alberto had a feeling when he saw Joe and asked me to look into him, sent me a picture of him", I said.

"Joe is?", she asked.

"Right sorry, um big Samoan", I said.

"Roman", she said low.

Tears in her eyes.

I squeezed her hand.

"Uncle Phil why would you do that, you could get caught", she said low.

"I would do anything to protect you to keep you and your sister safe, that's why your dad changed my name, so I could get in here and keep an eye on our family", I said.

She wiped her tears.

"My dad's alive isn't he?", she asked.

I looked at the mirror.

Gave April a nod and she turned off the mic, so they couldn't hear.

"He was in Cancun, he's here in Chicago at the house with Letty, there waiting for you.", I said smiling.

"Don't tell Dean about Letty", she said.

She hugged me.

"I'll take you to them", I said.

She looked at Jons picture.

Her hand on her stomach, I placed my hand over hers.

"This baby will have everything he or she needs", I said.

"But he or she won't have a father", she said sadly.

I kissed her forehead, while she cried.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"I wish there was something I could do", I said low.

"Let me talk to him", she said.

"I'll let you talk to all of them, except for Jack, he was helping your dad", I said.

"Ok"


	39. Chapter 39-Dean

Chapter 39-Dean

Dean-

"Is her dad alive?", I asked April.

"Talk to Phil, Jon there's still one more thing missing, well more like a person or two and it has to do with the day you almost died", she said.

She left and then Phil came in.

"So?", he said.

"Is her dad alive?", I asked.

"He is", he said.

"Your not gonna tell us where he is are you?", Joe asked.

"No"

"Good, it's better if you don't", Randy said.

He looked at Lucia in the other room.

"She wants to talk to you all, I think you should wait till last Jon", he said.

I nodded.

"So she knew who you were all this time, does anyone else know you who are?", Colby asked.

"Just April, so you gonna turn me in?", he said.

"No", Kane said.

"Thanks"

"April said we need to talk", I said.

"I rather do that with just the three of you", he said.

I looked at Randy.

"We'll be with Lucia", Randy said.

I nodded.

"Be ready to get slapped gentlemen", Phil said.

They chuckled.

Joe and Colby sat down.

I stood.

Arms crossed over my chest.

"You didn't just leave me bleeding out for no reason, did you?" I asked.

"No Jon, it killed me that I left you the way I did, that's why I called Joe", he said.

-Flashback-

Jon-

Phil had snuck off without me.

Following him to an old apartment building.

"Jon what the hell are you doing here?", he asked.

"I followed you, we're partners remember", I said.

He sighed.

"What's going on Phil?" I asked.

"Nothing, listen I need you to go, it's not safe for you Jon", he said.

"To hell with that, are you on drugs?", I asked.

"No it's nothing like that", he said.

He looked back.

"Fine let's go", he said.

I followed him up the stairs to the fifth floor.

The building smelled like crap, homeless people sitting in the halls.

Getting to a door, Phil knocked.

A big man answered.

Phil-

Ryback hit Jon on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Fucking hell, don't hurt him he's a good man", I said.

"I told you to come alone"

I turned to see Priscilla, Letty was on the couch.

"Don't kill him P", I said.

"I won't", she said.

She gave a nod to Ryback, he took out his knife and stabbed him.

I texted Joe.

"We have to go P before the crew arrives, come on", I said.

She hurried rushing past Jon, who had woken up from the pain.

He glanced at me.

I walked out.

"I'm sorry"

Getting outside I tossed my keys to Ryback.

"Go get out of here, Jose would kill me if Vinny finds out your alive", I said.

She hugged me and so did Letty.

"Did I ever tell you, your the best damn older brother a girl could ask for", she said.

"I won't let him near Lucia"

"I know"

She got in the car.

"Ok Ryback, watch the face will you", I said.

He laughed.

He beat me to make it look like I ran after them.

There car was down the empty road when I took my gun out and shot a couple of rounds.

Joe and Colby arrived.

"Man you ok?", he asked.

"Jon, he's inside on the 5th floor", I said in pain.

Joe ran, calling for an ambulance.

Two ambulances arrived.

I was getting looked at.

I saw the others rushing to help Jon.

I heard them say he lost a lot of blood and could die before getting to the hospital.

-End Flashback-

Dean-

"Are you trying to tell me her mom's alive?", I asked.

He nodded.

"The only reason we said she was dead was because Vinny was after her and now she doesn't have to hide besides no one but me and well Ryback know where she is", he said.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Jon", he said.

I nodded.

"I get it, if you would have told me then, I would have turned you in"

I turned to look at Lucia.

"But I get it now", I said.

She was crying and talking to Randy, who looked just as hurt.

Kane and Hunter were talking to her.

She hugged them.

Hoping I would get the same response.


	40. Chapter 40-Not So Happy

Chapter 40-Not So Happy

Jon-

Joe and Colby talked to her first.

They came out two hours later.

They seemed happy.

"How'd it go?", I asked.

"Pretty good, she yelled then we apologized then she forgave us", Joe said.

"We found a way to keep in touch", Colby said.

I nodded.

"Good luck", Joe said.

She was pacing the small room.

I closed the door behind me.

She stopped.

"Hi baby", I said.

I didn't move, afraid that if I did she'd push me away.

I couldn't take that.

"I know your mad but I honestly didn't intend on falling in love with you but I did, I tried to push it away but it was to strong", I said.

She looked away and bit her lip.

"I hate you, if you would have told me I would have been angry but I also wouldn't care, you had so many chances but then telling me would ruin your mission right, getting my dad", she said.

"No"

"Stop lying, what was going to happen once you had my dad, do you honestly think I was going to just fall back into your arms and forgive you", she said.

"I don't know all I know is that I love you and I was afraid that you would leave and I would never see you again", I said.

"What do you think is going to happen now, I have to go back to mexico and you have to stay here", she said loud.

"No, I'm willing to give up everything here to be with you, with our baby, I can't and I won't lose my family", I said almost in tears.

"It's to late"

"No, no don't give me that shit", I said loud.

I moved towards her and cupped her face.

She was crying, tears finally falling from my eyes.

"I don't trust you anymore", she said.

That broke me.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"Don't leave me", I said low.

"I'm sorry", she said low.

The door opened to Phil.

"Come on lucia, I gotta take you to another room", he said.

It was mandatory.

Once the person in question was done being interrogated they had to be placed in a cell.

"Just for a couple of hours", he said.

She went to him.

I turned to look at her.

"I'll find you, I always do", I said.

She came back to me and kissed me.

"Goodbye", she whispered.

She left with Phil.

I leaned against the wall.

Phil-

"As soon as the 24 hours is up, your free to go and Graves will be waiting for you", I told her.

She nodded.

"This is all going to be ok kiddo, I promise", I said.

"I hope your right", she said sitting down.

"You'll have this place all to yourself, April will bring you something to eat later, I gotta hide somethings in the paper work", I said.

She chuckled.

"Only you uncle Phil", she said.

I smiled at her.

"I can't believe I've missed so much of your life and Letty's, I wish things were different", I said.

"Me too", she said smiling.

I nodded and left.

I could hear her soft sobs echo in the empty room.

Leticia-

I picked up the dusty photo album.

Opening it I found a picture of my mom holding us when we were little.

"You girls were about 7 months there"

I turned to see my dad.

I ran over to him and hugged him.

He wiped the tears that fell from my eyes.

"I missed you dad", I said.

"I missed you too", he said.

We sat down.

"Dad, Vinny, he's still alive", I said.

He sighed.

"I know, we are trying everything to find him, as soon as Phil brings your sister here we leave to Mexico", he said.

"Why would you take her from Dean?", I asked.

"We all know that relationship can't work"

"But dad she loves him and he won't let anything happen to her, she's safe with him", I said.

"No, it's safer if we are all together", he said.

I sighed.

"He won't let her go that easily, I saw it in his eyes, the love he has for her", I said.

"I'm pretty sure right now, your sister wants nothing to do with him", he said.


	41. Chapter 41-You Know Where

Chapter 41-You Know Where

Dean-

The next morning I woke up early.

Went for my run, then headed back to the hotel to shower.

Heading back to the building she was being held.

I saw April.

"Where's Phil?", I asked.

"He left", she said.

"What about Lucia?", I asked.

She pulled me away a little.

Making sure no one could here.

"He took her to her father, then there heading to Mexico", she said.

"Where in Mexico?", I asked.

"I don't know Jon but you should", she said.

I looked at her confused.

After thinking for a while.

I remembered.

I took off, seeing Joe and Colby pull up.

"Whats up?", Colby asked.

"She's gone, I know where", I said.

"Get in", Joe said.

I jumped in his car and we took off.

Getting to the airport and parking he looked at me.

"Keep in touch yeah", he said.

"Let us know when the baby's here", Colby said.

I nodded getting off Joe's car.

I ran to the nearest counter.

"One to Cancun", I said.

She handed me my ticket, this was the last chance I had to keep her.

Running to my plane, no bags, the only clothes I had was the ones I had on. Getting on the plane and taking my seat.

My leg was bouncing up and down, I was getting impatient.

I tapped my fingers on the arm rest.

Lucia-

I was back with my dad and Letty.

We were on the jet heading for Cancun.

"Why can't we just go home?", I asked looking out the small window.

"There's someone you have to see", Phil said.

I looked at both of them.

Letty laid her head on my shoulder and her hand was on my stomach. I wiped the tear that escaped.

"I'm keeping this baby", I said.

"It's not about the baby and I would never do anything to hurt my grandchild", my dad said.

I looked back out the window.

I felt my uncle Phil's eyes on me.

"What?", I said without looking at him.

"You just look so sad", he said.

"That's because I am"

I was missing Dean.

My heart ached for him.

Dean-

Landing in Cancun, I ran out of the airport finding a cab.

He dropped me off a few blocks away just in case Fernandez men were out there.

I pushed the front of my hat down to block some of my face.

As I got closer I snuck in through a back door I had seen when doing a round.

I found the staircase that went to the apartment, no guards.

I opened the door.

"Hello?", I said loud.

Graves and Corbin came out guns in hand.

"What the hell Ambrose", Corbin said.

I had my hands up.

"Where's Lucia?", I asked.

"We have orders to shoot you on sight", Graves said.

"Then do it", I said.

I knew they wouldn't.

Graves growled.

"Shit", he said.

I put my hands down as they put there guns down.

Corbin came closer.

"Sorry about this", he said.

Something hard hit the back of my head.

Graves-

"He's down, you can come out now", I said.

Priscilla came out of the back.

She looked down at Dean.

"Handcuff him and take him to the back room", she said.

"Lucia..."

"He knows to much, she'll understand", she said.

Priscilla went back to the room.

I looked at Corbin.

"We gotta Corey, I know what your thinking but we can't", he said.

"I know"

We picked him up and took him downstairs and to the backroom.

Big show and Mark Henry nodded.

"She told us what she wanted us to do", Mark said.

"Don't kill him, Lucia..."

"We know", Big Show said.

He and Mark looked down at Dean sadly.

We all knew how much Lucia loved him.


	42. Chapter 42-Not Without Her

Chapter 42-Not Without Her

Lucia-

When we landed we had gone out to eat and then to the apartment.

I looped my arm with Phil's.

He kissed the top of my head.

Getting inside, Graves stopped me.

"Ambrose is here", he said.

My heart started beating fast.

I looked at Phil.

"Where is he?", I asked.

He looked sad.

"She had him beaten", he said.

"What? Who?", I asked.

"Me"

I turned to look at my mother coming down the stairs.

"Why are you here", I said low.

Phil had his arms wrapped around me holding me up.

My mom.

She hugged me.

"It's done, it was my fault Vinny was after you, he was crazy obsessed and he thought that by killing you both, we could be together, I couldn't let him do that", she said.

"I know the damn story", I said.

"Lucia", Letty said.

I pulled out of her hold.

"Where's Dean, I want him", I said in tears.

"He's a cop, he'll turn us all in", she said.

"No he won't he loves me", I said loud.

Graves moved towards me.

"I'm sorry", he said to my mom.

He looked at me.

"Back room", he said.

I pulled out of my moms grip when she tried to grab my arm.

Running towards the backroom.

I opened the door to see Dean in a chair.

One eye completely closed shut, blood covering his face, swollen top lip.

His body hung low.

"No", I said.

I went to him, tears running down my face.

"Baby can you hear me, Jon please answer me", I said.

"Lucy", his voice said so low I almost didn't hear him.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry"

I held his head up and close to my chest.

I kissed the top of his head.

"What the fuck Priscilla", Phil said.

"Mom, what did you do", Letty said.

He took the handcuffs off Dean to release him.

His body falling over but was caught by Phil.

"I got him Lucia go get a bed ready upstairs sweetheart", he said.

Graves and Corbin helped him carry Dean upstairs.

They laid him down on my bed.

Corbin came back with wet towels.

"I got it guys thank you, I just want to be alone with him", I said.

They nodded.

"If you need us give a shout Lucy", Graves said.

I nodded.

"I'll call a doctor Lucy, so he could check him over", Letty said.

They closed the door and I wiped Dean's face.

Being careful around his swollen eye and lip.

I rubbed his forehead softly.

"Your safe now baby", I said softly.

He slept.

Dean-

I jumped up.

Not being able to see out of one eye.

"Slow down, your ok Jon your ok", Lucia said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry Jon, I didn't know they did that to you", she said.

"How long have I been out?", I asked.

"You've been in and out a week, doctor came by to check on you, I'm so sorry", she said.

I cupped her face.

"I deserved it for hurting you", I said.

She shook her head.

"What are you doing here Jon?", she asked.

"I told you I'd find you", I said.

I kissed her.

Hissing when my bruised lip touched her.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"I don't care if it hurts, I just want to keep kissing you", I said.

"You should rest", she said.

"I'll rest when im dead"

She started crying.

Her face buried in my chest.

"Hey hey come on now no crying im fine darlin", I said.

She looked up at me and I wiped her tears.

"Lets leave, anywhere you want to go, back with Seth and Roman, lets just go Jon", she said.

I smiled at her.

"You called me Jon", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"It might take some time for me to stop calling you Dean and start calling you Jon", she said.

"I'll respond to either one" I said.

"So, where are we going?", she asked.

"Slow down babe, lets talk to your parents first ok, no more running", I said.

She nodded.

She helped me up.

I finally noticed the bandages on my wrists.

She touched them lightly.

"The cuffs were on you pretty tight", she said.

I took her hand, locking our fingers together.

Walking out of the room I saw Phil.

"How you feeling?", he asked.

"Like shit but I came back here for my woman and I'm either leaving here with her or dead...", I said.

"Jon..", she pulled my arm to stop me.

"I'm leaving here with you darlin and our baby", I said kissing her.

Walking into the living room her dad and her mom stood.


	43. Chapter 43-Going Home

Chapter 43-Going Home

Dean-

I took a deep breath.

"Thanks for the beating, I loved it", I said smirking.

"They were suppose to kill you", she said looking at them.

"Looks like there more loyal to my Lucia then you", I said.

She squeezed my hand.

"I didn't come back here to turn you in, I came for her and I'm leaving with her", I said.

"No you're not", her mom said.

Her dad grabbed her.

I saw him glance behind me.

Lucia turned to look, I was too but she stopped me.

"Lucia, what do you want?", her dad asked her.

She moved towards her dad.

"I want Jon", she said.

I put my hands on her hips.

"You know I can keep her safe, you know who I work for, we can come and visit and I won't keep your grandchild away", I said.

Her dad nodded.

He kissed Lucia's forehead.

"I trust you", he said to me.

I shook his hand.

Her mom sighed.

"I know you did what you did to keep me safe but I love this man, we are having a baby", Lucia said.

"I don't know him", her mom said.

Her mom pointed a gun at me.

I moved Lucia behind me.

"Don't make me", Phil said pointing his gun at Priscilla.

"What are you doing Phil?", she asked.

"Pointing my gun at your head, you can't kill him he's CIA, trust me you don't want to go there, you just got your life back Priscilla", Phil said.

She put her gun down and he took it.

"You won't keep her from me?", she asked me.

"I'd never do that", I said.

"Where would you go?", she asked.

"I have a house in Florida, my friends live there, people I trust", I said.

"Ok", her mom said.

Lucia hugged her.

"Thank you", she said to her.

Lucia-

We arrived in Florida and he took me to his place.

Three bedroom house.

He put my bags down.

"I know it's not much baby"

I stopped him.

"It's perfect, it's just us and then the baby", I said.

He rubbed his neck, he sighed.

"You hate it", he said.

"Jon, I don't hate it", I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I can get us a new house, a bigger one", he said.

I covered his mouth with my hand.

"We don't need a bigger house, what's wrong?"

"You had this huge house and I just feel like this isn't enough", he said.

"It is", I kissed him.

A knock at the door pulled us apart.

He went towards it.

Roman and Seth walked in.

"Hi guys", I said.

"Hey..."

The stood there watching me.

I nodded.

"Is there a reason your here, not that I mind your just staring at me", I said.

"Sorry", Colby said.

"We just came by to check on Jon, Denise told us he was back home", Joe said.

"Oh ok um well I'll get out of your way", I said.

Jon showed me which room it was putting my bags on his bed.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back", he said kissing me.

I nodded.

I sat in the middle of the bed, bringing my knees up to my chin.

I looked around the room, climbing off the bed and going through my bag.

I grabbed my phone and called Letty.

"Hey how's the new home?", she asked.

"Perfect but I feel like I should have stayed, we just got back together and I wanted to catch up with you"

"We have plenty of time for that Lucy, I can go and visit you when Dean, Jon"

I laughed.

"I know it's confusing", I said.

"Just be happy sister", she said.

"I will, thanks for helping with dad"

"What are twin sisters for"

Dean-

"What the fuck happened to you?", Joe asked.

"Her mom had the crap beaten out of me, she thought I was there to turn her in", I said.

He shook his head.

"Stephanie knows you brought her back, she's worried about where your loyalty is, we didn't tell her anything just that Lucia was pregnant and that you love her", Colby said.

"I should head to the office, I just don't want to leave Lucia alone right now, she just got here", I said.

"I'll be ok"

I turned to see her standing there.

I went over to her.

"I'm not leaving you, mind taking another trip with me I gotta head to Washington", I said.

"I've never been there", she said.

I smiled.

"You'll love it, I can go with and show you around", Joe said.

"Sounds good", she said.

"First we need to check on the baby, I'll have Denise look for a good doctor for you", I said.

She looked at me.

"I'll see both of you tomorrow", Joe said leaving.

Colby followed.

I locked up and pulled her to follow me to our room.

She laid down, I sat down to take my shoes off.

Taking my shirt off.

I felt her fingers make small circles on my shoulder.

Her warm lips leaving small kisses.

"How are you feeling?", she asked.

"Tired"

"Your bruises are starting to fade", she said.

"They don't hurt as much either"

"How tired are you?", she whispered.

I got up and looked at her.

She took her shirt off.

"Not that tired", I said laying her down.


	44. Chapter 44-Can I Trust You?

Chapter 44- Can I Trust You?

Dean-

Once in Washington, I left Lucia with Joe at the hotel.

Walking into Stephanie's office.

I saw Denise walking out.

"Hey they got you too?", I asked.

"Just asked if I trust you and if the CIA can trust you", she said.

I nodded.

"Good Luck Jon", she said.

I sat down.

A few minutes later a blond came out of Stephanie's office.

Renee Young.

She turned to look at me.

"Never thought I'd see the day Jonathan Good would throw his life a way for a woman", she said.

"Your just mad you're not the woman", I said.

"Did her family do that to your face, you know it's a good look for you", she said.

"Fuck off"

She smirked.

"See you around", she said.

"Jon, come in", Stephanie said.

I got up and walked in.

She gestured for me to sit down. I did.

"Jon its come to my attention that you might have brought back a certain person", she said.

"Yeah", I shrugged.

"So what does this mean, are you still working for us or are you working for Fernandez?", she asked.

"I never stopped being a CIA agent, I've never given you a reason to doubt me", I said.

She slid a picture of Lucia towards me.

"That's the reason", she said.

"She's never hurt anyone", I said.

"Have you seen yourself, look at what they did to your face, it could have been worse", she said loud.

"She stopped it, she helped me", I said.

"Jon, her father..."

I stopped her.

"Is her father, he did what he did but Lucia had nothing to do with it, she is not a criminal", I said loud.

"I hear she's pregnant?", she said.

I nodded.

"If that's a problem, let me know now so I can quit", I said.

She sighed.

"No don't do that, your one of our strongest agents along with Joe and Colby", she said.

"If we're done here, she's waiting for me", I said.

Stephanie nodded.

A knock at her door.

I opened it to Hunter and Randy.

I gave them a nod and walked passed them.

Getting to the hotel room, I loosened my tie.

Lucia and Joe walked in laughing.

I smiled.

"Did you have fun baby?", I asked.

"Yes, Joe ran into a pole on our way back", she said.

"Dude", I said.

He laughed.

"Not my fault, that pole came out of no where", he said.

"How was your meeting?", she asked me.

"Fine", I said.

I was about to walk away when she grabbed my hand.

"Not so fast", she said.

"I'll let you two talk", Joe said going to his room.

She looked at me and her hands cupping my face.

"What's up?", she asked.

"They don't trust me", I said low.

"Because of me?", she asked.

I looked down.

"Don't do that Jon, look at me I need honesty please", she said.

I nodded.

"Yes, but I told them that you're not your father, that if they don't like it I can quit", I said.

"Jon.."

I stopped her.

"Apparently I'm really good at my job they don't want to lose me", I said.

She kissed me.

"Ok, Denise set up an appointment for you with a doctor Havens", I said.

"Here in Washington?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Just to make sure the baby is fine and she found one in Florida doctor Morgan"

"Why can't I just wait till then?", she asked.

"I want to make sure the baby is ok, we've been through a lot the last couple of days", I said.

She nodded.

"Ready to go?", I asked.

"Now?"

I nodded.

"Ok, what about Joe?", she asked.

"He knows"

She whined.

"For our baby", I said.

"Ok"

I drove to the address the clinic was at.


	45. Chapter 45-Let's Talk

Chapter 45-Let's Talk

Dean-

Getting back to the hotel, Lucia excitedly showed Joe the

sonogram.

"Looks like a peanut", he said.

I took the picture from him.

"Don't be talking about my kid like that", I said.

"Babe every baby starts out like that", Lucia said.

"Congrats", Joe said.

Lucia wrapped her arms around my waist as I smiled down at the picture.

"You look excited", she said.

Her eyes were on me.

"I am, it's one thing to know your pregnant but to actually see it, man this is awesome", I said.

She kissed my cheek.

Getting back to Florida, we showed Colby who looked just as excited.

At home alone, we sat in bed watching tv.

She rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Yes my beautiful", I asked.

"We need to talk"

I looked at her turning the tv off.

"When you told me about you getting stabbed you said your partner left you, my uncle Phil was your partner?", she asked.

"Yes but for good reason", I said.

"What reason?"

"Your mom, he had snuck away and I followed, he didn't trust me enough to tell me about your mom", I said.

"Did you know Vinny?", she asked.

"Joe and Colby, they worked for him in Italy, Joe said if he would have known the whole story he would have done something", I said.

She nodded.

"My turn", I said.

She raised a brow.

"Don't give me that look", I said.

She giggled.

"You knew this whole time who Phil was?", I asked.

"Yes, my dad said it would be safer if he just disappeared and didn't have any contact with us, little did we know he joined the CIA, till he called and told us, said he could help make sure Vinny or the CIA couldn't get near us", she said.

"He'd know before anything happened, gives you a chance to escape", I said.

She nodded.

She looked at me sadly, then pulled away, like she realized something.

"You guys are the ones who told the CIA about Alberto's warehouse", she said low.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Baby"

"It was you, you", she shook her head.

Tears falling.

"Let me explain", I said.

"Don't touch me", she said.

She got up and put her shoes on.

"Baby wait", I said.

I grabbed her wrists.

She pushed me back.

She rushed out the door.

I had to go back in to put some clothes on.

I called Joe.

"Dude do you know what time it is?", he asked.

"Sorry but Lucia took off, she knows we're the ones who made the call on Alberto", I said.

"Shit, I'll call Colby", he said.

I locked my door and got in my car.

Wondering how far she could run or walk.

I called Denise.

"Do you know what time it is?", she said.

"I know I know, I need your help you're the only one I can trust to find her", I said.

"Give me a second", she said.

I heard shuffling.

"Ok whats up?", she asked.

"Lucia took off on me and now I can't find her, is there anyway you could locate her?", I asked.

"Phone?"

"She didn't take it"

"I can hack into the street cameras, atms and see what I can find, it will take me awhile", she said.

"Take your time"

I hung up with her.

Looking down streets.

"Where are you baby come on, don't do this to me", I said.

Lucia-

I stopped at a bus stop.

I looked at the woman beside me.

"Excuse me, is there anyway I can use your phone?", I asked.

"Of course"

I dialed Letty.

"Hello"

"Letty, I need your help"

"Where are you?"

"Florida", I said.

I heard her mumble something.

"Ok there's a bus station close by, wait for me there", she said.

"Please hurry"

Dean-

I met Colby and Joe by some coffee shop.

A long time passed.

"Has Denise called?", I asked.

They shook their heads.

My phone rang.

"Hey anything?", I asked.

"Found her,she's at the bus station, I'll send you the address", Denise said.

"Thanks"

We got in our cars.

Driving to the bus station.

Roman stopped me.

"I should talk to her, it was my call on Alberto", he said.

"You don't have to tell her that", I said.

"I do, I'm tired of feeling guilty", he said.

I nodded.


	46. Chapter 46-No More Running

Chapter 46-No More Running

Leticia-

I saw her sitting on the bench.

"Lucy"

She turned to look at me.

She came over to me and hugged me.

"They killed Alberto, Dean did", she cried.

"No Lucy, he wasn't holding the gun"

"But he made the call", she yelled.

"Like you made the call on those CIA agents", I said.

She paced the small bathroom.

"Calm down, you know him Lucy and he loves you im sure if he would have known he wouldn't have made that call", I said.

She nodded and I wiped her face.

"Lets go get you caught on that camera, im sure he's looking for you"

We walked out, I handed her my phone.

"Mom was freaking out, you should call her I'll get you caught", I said pointing at the camera.

She walked off to the side of the building.

I sat down on the bench.

I was gonna go find Lucy to see if she was ok, she was about to turn the corner but moved back behind the wall and pointed.

I turned to see Joe sit down next to me.

He leaned forward his arms resting on his legs.

"Hi", he said.

I looked away.

"You shouldn't be mad at Jon, the call on Alberto it came from me", he said.

I watched him.

"I'm pretty sure Jon told you that Colby and I worked for Vinny", he said.

"I get it, you were just doing your job, that's not why I left, well mostly", I said low.

He sighed.

"Why'd you run from Jon?", he asked.

I had to think of something.

"I don't know, I guess im just so use to running and it just finally set in, my new life here", I said.

He nodded.

"All three of us will try and help you get as comfortable as possible", he said.

"Thanks"

"Why'd you come to the bus station?", he asked.

I looked at the camera in the corner.

He turned and laughed softly.

"You knew we'd find you, smart girl", he said.

"Is he mad?", I asked.

"I think he was more worried and scared than angry", he said.

I nodded.

"I hope you can forgive me, for Alberto?", he asked.

"It's fine, like I said I get that it was your job, we're still friends", I said.

"Good", he kissed my forehead.

God did he smell good.

He looked back to the parking lot, Jon barely visible from were we sat.

"I better not keep him waiting anymore", he said.

I nodded and turned to look at Lucy.

"Just pretend to be me", she whispered loud.

"I'm not kissing him"

"Good don't"

Jon had his hands in his pockets, moving slowly towards me.

"Hi", I said low.

He smiled.

"Sorry", I said.

"Can I sit?", he asked.

I nodded.

He sat.

"Do you not want to be with me Lucia?", he asked.

"Of course I want to be with you"

"Then don't run away from me, talk to me", he said.

I nodded.

"I'm not mad baby, I was just scared", he said.

"I know, I'm sorry", I said.

He stood and stuck his hand out to me.

I took it.

"Lets go home darlin", he said.

I hugged him.

He smelled like he just finished smoking.

He gave a small laugh.

"Your gonna drive me crazier then I already am aren't you", he said.

I laughed.

We walked to his car.

"Everything ok?", Colby asked.

"Fine", I smiled.

"Wow were you wearing that?", Jon said.

I was in a black casual dress.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure", he rubbed his forehead.

"Dude we are on no sleep", Colby said.

Jon nodded excepting this.

Jon helped me into his car.

He said goodbye to Joe and Colby.

Getting in himself, he smiled at me.

We drove home, there were 2 blond girls standing

by a black suv. A group of guys dressed in black gear and in vests.

"Whats going on Jon?", I asked.

"I don't know kid, stay in the car ok", he said.

I nodded.

He got off.

Dean-

I gave a nod to the guys I recognized.

I glared at Renee and Summer.

"What do you want?", I asked annoyed.

"We came to arrest your girlfriend", Renee said with a smile.

I stepped in front of her, stopping her.

"Go fuck yourself, you're not touching her", I said.

"We have a warrant for her arrest, she made the call on Bray Wyatt's team, she had them murdered", Summer said.

"Shut up, I was there she made no such move", I said.

Technically she did, she asked her father to do it.

"Zack take her", Renee said.

I turned back towards the car.

Slamming the door shut again.

"I'll take her damn it, she's pregnant, you'll only scare her and stress her out", I said to him.

"Fine, you have 24 hours to get her to Washington", Summer said.

"I know the fucking drill", I growled.

Summer and Renee laughed.

"Hey congrats on the baby", Zack said.

"Thanks"

"Your gonna be a dad, that's awesome", Miz said.

I waved to them as they drove off.

Opening Lucia's door, I bent down to her level.


	47. Chapter 47-Wanted

Chapter 47-Wanted

Dean-

I sighed.

"They were here for me weren't they?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Do you remember the whole mess with the Cartel, the CIA agents that were killed", I said.

She nodded.

"They said you made the call, that you had them killed", I said low.

"I did", she said.

"But you can't tell them that baby, you have to lie", I said.

"I know Jon, I have been taught what to do and how to act in situations like this since I was a kid, you think I'm scared of two women who think they intimidate me", she said.

"That's why I love you", I said.

My thumb rubbing her cheek lightly.

She tilted her cheek away from me.

"So which one is your ex?", she asked smirking.

I raised a brow.

"How do you know that?", I asked.

"Lets see it wasn't the skinny blonde with no ass, no her body language didn't scream ex, the red head was more into one of the other guys then you so that leaves", she stopped and raised a brow.

I smirked.

"Her names Renee, she wasn't really an ex,more like a fuck and don't let the door hit you on the way out kinda chick", I said.

"Oh, her body language didn't say that, although that's probably why she took it upon herself to arrest me, she wanted the satisfaction", Lucia said.

"I didn't give her what she wanted", I said.

I tried to kiss her but again got her cheek.

"You should hit the shower and change, I have to get you to Washington", I said.

"Ok"

Getting inside the house.

Leticia-

I grabbed Lucy's phone and got into the restroom, I turned the shower on.

"Hello"

"Lucy, you have to get me out of here, you have to go to Washington", I said.

"Slow down"

"They want to question you, call uncle Phil we need to switch back before the interrogation, your good at those im not", I said panicking.

"Calm down, keep the phone with you and I'll meet you in Washington, relax", she said.

Dean-

Once the shower was on I called Denise.

"I'm working on it Jon", she said.

I was confused.

I looked around the living room.

"How do you know what I was going to say?", I asked.

"I heard about Renee and the warrant she asked Stephanie for one of the men who murdered Bray was caught, he squealed like a damn pig", she said.

"Shit"

"I know im trying to find a way into Renee's office, I texted Joe and Colby they should be there, now"

Right when she said that the door bell rang.

"You're a fucking wizard aren't you", I said.

"I'll let you know when I have something", she said.

"Work your magic", I said.

I hung up with her and opened the door.

Joe and Colby stood there.

"Our bags are in the car, ready?", Joe asked.

I turned back.

Lucia was dressed and smiled.

"Yes", she said.

I cupped her face.

"I know your dad and uncle Phil have taught you a lot, especially when your being interrogated"

"I know what to do Jon, relax", she said.

I kissed her forehead.

I leaned my forehead against hers.

"We're gonna be ok baby", I whispered.

"I know", she said.

Joe cleared his throat.

"We should head out", he said.

I took her hand and we left.

Renee-

I tapped my pen on the pad in front of me.

"Why is it so important we get this girl?", Summer asked.

"She had Bray's team killed"

"Are you sure that's it", Eva smirked.

"What are you saying?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"Maybe your jealous, you know her and Jon, it took you 2 years to get into his bed and it only took her a few weeks to have him wrapped around her finger", Eva said.

"Also she is younger, 21 to be exact and pregnant and the way he protects her, hes totally and completely in love with her", Summer said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not jealous", I said.

Eva snorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night", Eva said twirling a strand of red hair.

I sorted through the files on my desk.

"What the hell", I said.

"What?", Eva asked.

"The file on Bray's murder witness is gone"

I stopped and got up.

I went and found Denise's office.

"You can't just bust in here", she yelled.

"Where is it?", I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The file on Bray's murder witness, where is it?"

"Your crazy"

"If I find out you stole it, I will have you fired", I said.

"Let me say this slower so you understand, I..Don't..Have..It"

I rolled my eyes and walked out.


	48. Chapter 48-Everything

Chapter 48-Everything

Dean-

We walked into the building I worked at.

Guys in suits watched as we walked in.

I took Lucia's hand giving it a light squeeze.

"This is where you work?", she asked.

"Yeah"

"Building is huge", she said looking around.

I smiled.

We got to an elevator and walked in.

The elevator doors opened two floors up.

"I'm gonna find out who snitched, I'll see you guys up there", Colby said.

"Find Denise see what she has", I said.

He nodded.

Lucia's phone beeped.

The doors closed again.

"I don't feel so good Jon", I heard Lucia low.

I held her up.

Her head fell back a little, her legs giving out.

Joe helped me catch her.

"She hasn't eaten since yesterday, fuck", I said.

I picked her up in my arms.

Once the doors opened we ran out.

I took her to an empty office.

Laying her on the couch.

"I'll go find something for her to eat", Joe said.

I nodded.

"Hey baby can you hear me?", I said low.

I kissed her hand.

Joe came back with a sandwich and juice.

Lucia woke up.

"What happened?", she asked.

"You fainted kid", I said.

I helped her up.

Her head rest on my shoulder.

"Here baby girl, eat something for us yeah", Joe said.

She took a bite.

"You have to eat more Lucy", I said.

She nodded.

A tap at the door made us turn.

"What's wrong Lucia, are you scared", Eva said.

"Beat it", Joe said.

"I can't, if your ready we need her", she said.

"Joe can you", I said.

I moved to let Joe sit in my spot, Lucia leaned her head on his shoulder. He held the sandwich while she took small bites.

"I'll be back, Joe's gonna stay with you", I said kissing the side of her head.

I walked out and down the hall.

Lucia-

I saw Dean coming my way.

Phil had gotten me into the building.

He passed me and I went towards the room.

I walked in taking my hat off.

"Letty...", I stopped seeing Joe.

He stood and looked between us.

"What the hell", he said.

"Joe"

"What the hell", he said again.

"Hi my names Letty", my sister said.

He shook her hand.

"Did I forget to mention I have a twin", I said.

"Explain now", he said.

Dean-

I pushed open the double doors.

Stephanie and Renee whispering.

"Jon?", Stephanie looked confused.

"I brought Lucia in but she's sick, can you give us like an hour at least", I said.

"Sure", Stephanie said.

I nodded and turned to leave.

Walking back to Lucia, someone grabbed my arm.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Renee.

"What, my pregnant girlfriend is sick, I need to get to her", I said annoyed.

"She's a kid, what's so special about her?", she asked.

"Everything, she might be a kid but I love her", I said.

Renee rolled her eyes.

I started walking again.

Getting back to the room.

Lucia was talking to Denise.

"Everything ok Jon?", Lucia asked.

I nodded and I noticed her clothes.

"Did you change?", I asked.

"No"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

I waa imagining things now.

Denise got up.

"I'll leave you two alone", she said.

She left.

I took Lucia's hands in mine.

"How are you feeling?", I asked.

"Better, food helped", she said.

"Baby was hungry", I chuckled.

She giggled.

I rubbed her stomach.

"I got you an hour, wanna take a nap?", I asked.

She nodded.

I laid back on the couch and she shifted between my legs so she laid on my chest. She sighed.

"Darlin", I said.

She looked up, resting her chin on my chest.

"I love you, I just wanted you to know", I said.

She smiled.

"I love you too Jon"

Leticia-

Joe got me to another room without anyone seeing.

"Thank you", I said.

"I still don't like keeping this from Jon", he said.

I turned him and kissed him.

He looked surprised.

"Sorry your just really cute"

He smirked.

"Not complaining", he said.

I put on the hat Lucia had on and a sweater Joe got me.

I turned away and he stopped me.

His lips hitting mine again.


	49. Chapter 49-Questions

Chapter 49-Questions

Dean-

Stephanie walked into the room.

I stood, Lucia stood behind me her hand squeezing mine.

Stephanie smiled at her.

"You must be Lucia", she said.

"Yes"

"I'm Stephanie McMahon, Paul's wife", she said.

Lucia smiled and didn't think twice, she knew Paul was Hunter.

Moving towards Stephanie.

"It's nice to meet you, your husbands a good man", Lucia said.

"He talks about you a lot", Stephanie said.

Colby poked his head in.

Tilting his head for me to follow him.

I looked at Lucia.

"Kid, Stephanie's gonna take you to the interrogation room, I have to check something out", I said.

"Ok", she said.

I kissed her.

Pulling her close.

"I called Phil, he's on his way", I whispered.

I pulled away.

"She'll be ok with me Jon", Stephanie said.

"I know"

I let go of Lucia.

Lucia-

I took a deep breath and followed Stephanie.

Jon didn't know Phil was already here.

He had helped me get to Washington.

Getting to a room, she told me to sit.

"Agent Young should be with you in a moment", she said.

I nodded.

"Your pregnant right?", she asked.

"Yes", I said.

"How exciting, I'm gonna bring you back a water, you need to stay hydrated"

"Thank you"

I was alone for a few minutes before the blonde Letty had guessed was Jon's ex came in.

I smiled at her.

"Miss Fernandez, your even prettier in person", she said.

"Wow that's the same thing Jon said when he met me", I said.

She took a deep breath, I knew I got under her skin with that.

Stephanie came in with the water.

"Thank you", I said.

She smiled and glanced at Renee.

Once Stephanie left Renee stood in front of me.

"Wow it seems like no one can resist you, your charming smile, your innocent flutter of the eyes, so polite but underneath that pretty face though, is a murderer", she said.

I smirked.

"The only thing underneath me is Jon", I said.

Her smile fell.

"What's wrong miss Young, at a loss for words, I have that effect on people", I said.

"Did you or did you not order your men to kill six CIA agents in cold blood?", she asked.

"Why in the world would I do that, why would I risk my life and that of my families"

"Because your just like your father", she said.

"Miss Young have you ever met my father?", I asked.

"No"

"Then how do you know if I'm like him because of what they say on tv, really hasn't anyone ever told not believe everything you see", I said.

"Did you know that your loving Jonathan Good, is the man who had Alberto killed", she said.

I laughed.

Fanning myself.

"I'm sorry for laughing, obviously when he was with you, he kept things so I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I already knew that he told me himself", I said.

"Are you saying Jon is a trader?", she asked.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I'm saying that if your going to question me get your facts straight and a better snitch because your wasting my time", I said.

She stood there staring at me.

I leaned my arms on the table.

"Lets be straight here, the only reason you brought me in was because of Jon", I said.

She chuckled.

"No more questions", she said leaving the room.

I sighed.

I took a drink of my water.

The door opened and Phil walked in, smirk on his face.

"You did good kid, I like how you played her and Jon's past in there totally got her with that", he said.

I high fived him.

"Can I go?", I asked.

He nodded.

I followed him.

"I'll take you to him, he's really pissed and so is your dad", he said.

"Does he know who snitched?", I asked.

"Not yet but Jon told him he'll let him know, kid you and I both know what that means if your dad finds out, this snitch is a dead man walking", he said.

"I know"


	50. Chapter 50-Snitch

Chapter 50-Snitch

Dean-

We had watched the interrogation on joe's laptop, Denise had hacked into the camera system in the building.

"That's my girl", I said as we watched and heard everything.

"Clever girl", Colby said.

Denise was typing away on her laptop.

We heard a beep and she jumped up.

"Sorry I was just so excited", she said.

"What have you got for us sweetheart", Colby said.

"Your snitch"

She turned her laptop.

"Oh shit", Joe said.

"I knew I didn't like that guy", Colby said.

"Who is he?", Denise asked.

I sighed.

"One of Lucia's bodyguards, Jack Swagger", I said.

"What are you going to do?", she asked.

"Take care of him, by now I'm sure Phil has informed Lucia's dad about the situation", I said.

"He might not know who it is yet, it's only a matter of time", Joe said.

"Does it say where he's at or if he's at least in protective custody?", I asked.

She typed again.

"Under protective custody, oh my god", she said.

"What?", I asked.

"Guess who's watching him?", she asked.

She turned her computer again.

Randy's name flashed.

I ran my hand through my hair.

The door to the room we were in opened and Denise shut her laptop as Lucia and Phil walked in.

I hugged her.

"How are you feeling darlin?", I asked.

"Pissed off, who could have done this?", she asked.

I sighed.

I looked at Phil.

"Tell me the truth Phil, is Orton and his team working for Fernandez?", I asked.

Phil smirked.

"Well I'll be damned, you figured it out", he said.

I looked at Lucia.

"I know who snitched", I said.

"Who?", she asked.

"You mean everything to me, whatever happens next I will handle", I said.

I looked at Phil.

"Tell Fernandez I'll take care of it, I promised him I'd keep her safe so that's what I'm doing", I said.

"Not alone you won't", Joe said standing.

Colby nodded and stood.

"Who was it?", Phil asked.

"Jack Swagger", I said.

Phil smirked.

"I'll call Randy, let him know your paying Jack a little visit", Phil said.

I nodded.

Lucia looked sadly at me.

"I know what your thinking, your not this man your not a murderer Jon", she said low.

I cupped her face.

Her lips inches from mine.

"To keep you safe I'm willing to do whatever it takes", I said.

"Please don't, if you do this it will hang over your head for the rest of your life", she said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

I let her go.

"I can take her back to the hotel", Phil said.

I nodded.

Lucia left the room angry.

Phil followed.

"So Randy made his choice, he's working for Fernandez", Colby said.

"Whatever we do to Swagger, that will define who we really work for, are you sure you can do it", Joe asked.

"Like I said, to protect Lucia I'd do anything", I said.

I looked at Denise.

"Already sent you the address and don't worry I covered my tracks, good luck boys", she said.

She left the room and I looked at Joe and Colby.

"You guys should stay put", I said.

"Hell no, you can't get rid of us that easily", Colby said.

I opened my mouth to say something.

"Don't, were coming, we made our choice too", Joe said.

I nodded.

Roman-

"I have to take care of something", I said.

I left the room and went to the one Letty was in.

Phil and Lucia were in there too.

"Lucia told me what your all planning and I don't agree", Letty said.

"Well it's a good thing it's not up to you", I said.

She shook her head.

"We'll be over there", Lucy said.

I grabbed Letty and pulled her close kissing her.

"What the hell?"

We turned to see Jon, shocked look on his face.

I looked at Letty.

"It's not what you think", I said.

"I think I just saw you kissing my woman"

"No, my names Letty"

She looked behind her.

"Little help Lucy", I said.

Lucia came out.

Jon looked between them.

"Jon, this is my twin sister Leticia", lucia said.

"Hi", Letty said.

"Hi", he said confused.


	51. Chapter 51-Bad or Good

Chapter 51-Bad or Good

Dean-

After they explained the whole twin thing, I understood.

Putting on our black pants and vests.

Covering our faces with ski masks.

They had cameras hooked up inside.

Denise said once we burst in she could give us an hour window to do what we needed.

We moved up to the door and Joe kicked it in.

Jack jumped and Colby punched out Randy.

Hunter came in from the back and Joe pinned him against the wall.

Slamming his face into it.

I pointed my gun at Kane.

"Don't even think about it", I said.

Colby pointed his gun at Kane.

"Put it down, now", Colby yelled.

"Alright", Kane said.

He put his gun down and I handed him handcuffs.

"Cuff yourself", I said.

He did.

We looked at Jack who was scared.

"I'm sorry, tell Fernandez I'm sorry", he said.

"Fernandez is the least of your worries", I said.

I bent down in front of him.

Taking my ski mask off.

"Dean", he said.

"It's Jon"

He looked at Colby and Joe who took their masks off too.

"You can't do this", Jack said.

"Yes I can, you tried to hurt my family, my pregnant girlfriend and you think im ok with that", I yelled at him.

"Your not a murderer", he said.

I smirked.

"You obviously don't know me or what I'm capable of doing, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family", I said low.

"Forty minutes", Colby called out.

Joe handed me a gun.

It was Vinny's, Phil had given it to him, still had Vinny's finger prints on it.

I pointed it at him.

Pulling the trigger, it clicked.

I looked at the gun.

Jack nodded.

"Damn, you three passed", Jack said.

I looked at Joe and Colby.

"What?", I asked Jack.

"You actually think I would talk, I was told too, Fernandez needed to know if he could really trust you", Jack said.

He looked at Randy who was getting up.

"Did you have to hit me that hard", he said rubbing his jaw.

"Wait so what about Lucia?", I asked.

"She's safe, trust me", Hunter said getting up.

Joe uncuffed Kane.

"Did Lucia know about this?", I asked.

"No, this is how he tests our loyalty, we passed and now you did too", Kane said.

I sat down.

"You have twenty minutes before those cameras come back on", Randy said.

"So what does this mean, that we're Phil?", I said.

"No, it means that your willing to do what needs to be done for Lucia", Hunter said.

"Renee won't leave Lucia alone", Colby said.

"Yes she will, I'll have Stephanie pull her off this case and say Renee's judgement is clouded because she at one point had a relationship with Jon", Hunter said.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded.

"You guys should cover up, beat Jack a little and take off and leave the gun", Randy said.

He and Hunter got back on the floor, Kane back in handcuffs.

We covered our faces.

"Not to hard ok", Jack said.

"I'll try", I said.

I punched him over and over again.

Once finished.

"Five minutes", Joe said.

We left the house and drove to a warehouse Phil said to go to.

We changed and packed our black clothes in black bags.

Graves showed up and took the bags.

"What are you going to do with them?", I asked.

"Burn it", he said.

I nodded.

We drove back to the hotel.

Seeing Phil I grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"You fucking knew didn't you", I growled.

"It wasn't my idea Jon", he said.

"Jon, what are you doing?", Lucia asked panicked.


	52. Chapter 52-Loyalty

Chapter 52- Loyalty

Dean-

I let go of Phil.

I took a step towards her and she took two back, backing into Joe.

She was scared of me.

"Lucy", I said.

I took a deep breath and left the room.

Lucia-

Jon left and I went over to Phil.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

"Yup, not the first time I've been slammed against the wall", he said.

"What was that?", I asked.

"Your dad wanted to test Jon's loyalty along with ours, he wanted to see if Jon was willing to take a life in order to keep you safe, we passed", Joe said.

"Jon killed Jack?", I asked.

Colby shook his head.

"The gun I gave them wasn't loaded, well it was but they were blanks", Phil said.

"I have to find Jon", I said.

Phil grabbed my arm.

"Give him a minute, he'll come back", Phil said.

I nodded.

Dean-

I couldn't get the image of Lucia backing away from me.

I was outside of the hotel smoking.

Phil came out.

"Leaving?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Gotta get back to work", he said.

He pointed to the cigarette.

"Stop smoking man", he said.

"This is actually my second one in a long time", I said.

I dropped it and stepped on it.

Phil held his hand out.

"Come on man", he said.

I chuckled and handed him the packet.

"What got you so stressed that you went out and got these?", he asked.

"Lucia"

"Because she backed away?", he asked.

I nodded.

"You turned pretty quickly, she probably blames herself for putting you in this position and thinks your mad at her", he said.

"I'd never put my hands on her", I said.

"I know that, she does too", he said.

I took a deep breath.

"Thanks", I said.

"Anytime", he said.

"Why Vinny's gun?", I asked.

"He's alive Jon, well was", he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?", I asked angry.

"He's dead, he showed up here and April came up with idea, they shot him down", he said.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"April double checked"

I nodded.

"I'll see you around", I said to him.

I walked back in.

I saw her sitting on the couch outside on the balcony.

Joe and Colby smiled.

"You alright?", Joe asked.

I nodded.

"Is she mad?", I asked.

"No", Colby said.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked onto the balcony.

I sat next to her.

"Where'd you go?", she asked.

"Smoke", I said.

"You smoke?", she asked.

"No, I use to", I said.

She nodded.

"I pulled the trigger Lucy, I pointed the gun right at him and I pulled it", I said low.

"Jon"

"I did it to protect you, our baby", I said.

"I know Jon but that's not the kind of protection I need", she said.

I nodded.

"So if someone is pointing a gun at your head im just suppose to stand there and let them shoot you, hell no, I'm gonna shoot that fucker for putting his hands on you", I said angry.

"That's not what im saying"

"Then what huh, I can't lose you", I said loud.

She looked at me.

"You have no idea how much I love you, I have never felt anything like this before I will kill any man or woman who thinks it's ok to hurt you, wether it's with my bare hands or a gun I would do it and I'm sorry if you don't like that but it's how im wired", I said loud.

She bit her lip.

Silence.

"I told you I don't like being ignored", I yelled.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm processing what you told me its how im wired", she yelled.

I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Your acting like such a brat right now", I said.

"Why because I don't want the father of my child to murder people for trying to hurt me", she said.

"Yes", I said loud.

"Well guess what, now im ignoring you", she said.

She got up and walked in.

Slamming the glass door in my face and locking it.

"Lucia unlock the damn door", I said as calmly as I could.

She shook her head.

Colby and Joe watched this with amusement.

"Open the fucking door Lucia", I banged my hand into the glass.

She turned on her heels.

"Don't open the door", she said to Colby and Joe.

"Lucia, your messing with the wrong person here darlin", I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me before disappearing into the hall.

I looked at Colby and Joe who were laughing.

"Open the damn door", I growled at them.

Joe got up, stopping every few steps to laugh.

He unlocked it.

"We'll be out here", Joe said.

I rushed to Lucia's room.

Locked.

I banged my fist into it.


	53. Chapter 53-Lesson Learned

Chapter 53-Lesson Learned

Dean-

I moved back and kicked the door open.

Shutting as much as I could of the door.

Lucia jumped.

I took my jacket and shirt off.

"Don't you dare walk away from me like that again", I said.

I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans.

"You have no idea what you did to me", I said.

I picked her up.

I wrapped her legs around my waist roughly.

"I think I do", she smirked.

She knew what pissing me off would do to me.

She knew how bad I wanted her.

"Clever girl", I said.

"Jon"

The way she said my name made my eyes roll back into my head and I shut my eyes.

My hands gripped her thighs, my finger digging into her skin.

Her hands smoothed down my chest to my hips pulling me into her. Her lips close to mine.

"Take whats yours baby", she said biting my bottom lip.

I groaned.

"Fuck", I growled.

Practically ripping her clothes off.

I pushed my jeans off of me along with my briefs.

Moving between her legs.

I didn't care if Joe and Colby could hear our screams and moans.

I pushed into her with so much force, my hands still gripping her thighs.

"Jon", Lucia screamed.

She collapsed on the bed.

Both of us breathing heavy.

I was on my knees.

"Never walk away from me again", I said.

"Lesson learned", she smirked.

I laid next to her.

She shifted over to me and rested her head on my chest.

"I didn't hurt you to bad did I?", I asked.

"My thighs might be bruised tomorrow but other than that, no", she said.

My hand found her stomach.

"Baby ok?", I asked.

"No harm done", she said.

"I love you baby", I said kissing the side of her head.

"I love you too"

She met my lips.

"Lets go home", I said.

She nodded.

**-New story is up if you wanna check it out, its called "Safe".**


	54. Chapter 54-Thank You

Thank you to everyone who read "In Too Deep", after debating with myself all weekend I decided to end it with the last chapter.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for the Reviews/Favs/Follows.

ChelleLew, nattiebroskette, Hardcoreambrosegal89, seth rollins babe, ChaingangDiva, corbettluv, chefgirl1000, Shieldlover19, TotalDiva, psion53, Punkshieldgirl, LeaMarie F. Metallium, Iremmy, LoveAmbrose08.

Guest- Thank you for helping and giving me ideas.

New stories "Safe" and "My Heart" are up, if you'd like to

check them out.


End file.
